Sin in your Eyes
by LunarCaustic
Summary: Die 17jährige Luc-ia kommt nach Hogwarts und lernt dort nicht nur neue Freunde kennen, sondern auch wie nah sich Liebe und Hass stehen können Achtung! Draco Alarm )
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Allet jehört J.K.Rowling, mia nüscht außer meinem Hauptchara und noch ein paar andere

Hi Leute!! dis is meine erste ff hier, hoffe sie kommt gut an

****

**Sin in your Eyes**

Prolog

Mit der Nacht kam auch ein gewaltiger Sturm, der einem Orkan glich. Er zerrte mit immensen Kräften an den alten knorrigen Bäumen, die ihre starken Arme über eine verlassene und pechschwarze Straße streckten. Der Regen fiel kalt auf die Erde nieder und ließ alles um sich herum verschwimmen.

In jener Septembernacht erschien eine einsame Gestalt in der Welt der Muggel. Sie hatte ein langes schneeweißes Gewand an, das sie in der Dunkelheit wie ein heller Stern erschien ließ- ganz allein in der schwarzen Leere der Nacht. Ihr Gesicht war unter einer langen Kapuze versteckt, dennoch lugten ein paar goldschimmernde Haarsträhnen hervor, die sich wie Samt an ihren Körper schmiegten.

Sie schien über dem Boden zu schweben und ihre Bewegungen waren einem Tanz gleich. Obwohl der Sturm wie ein wildgeratener Stier tobte, schien kein einziges Lüftchen sie zu berühren, als ob eine unsichtbare Wand sie vor dem Unwetter schütze.

Die engelsgleiche Gestalt hielt ein kleines Bündel in den Armen, das sie schützend an ihre Brust hielt.

Sie lief die verlassene Straße entlang, die von dem starken Regenguss schon überschwemmt war bis sie ein großes Tor erreichte, dessen gezackte Spitzen sich drohend gen Himmel wandten.

Die Gestalt blieb davor stehen und schien durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch zu spähen. In etwa 100 m Entfernung erhob sich verschwommen eine prächtige Villa, die jetzt im Schatten der Nacht bedrohlich und unheimlich zugleich wirkte.

Die Gestalt ließ nun die weiße Kapuze auf den Rücken fallen und eine wunderschöne Frau kam zum Vorschein. Ihre perlweiße Haut schien von sich selbst aus zu schimmern und goldene Haare umrahmten ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht, doch in ihren tiefblauen Augen zeigte sich grenzenlose Trauer.

Sie beugte sich zu dem kleinen Bündel in ihren Armen hinab und strich behutsam das Tuch weg. Ein kleines Gesicht kam zum Vorschein, das von dicken pechschwarzen Locken umgeben war. Die Augen waren der Mutter gleich- ein unergründliches Blau, das tausend Kristallen ähnlich schimmerte.

Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln strich die junge Frau über die Wange des Babys und sang mit ihrer hellen Stimme ein Schlaflied in einer unbekannten Sprache. Das Baby räkelte sich etwas und ein kleines Lächeln erschien um dessen Mundwinkeln.

Langsam sanken die vollen Wimpern auf das Gesichtchen und es schlief friedlich ein, ohne zu Wissen, das dies das letzte mal war, wo es seine Mutter sah und ihre sanfte Stimme hörte.

Sie legte das Kind in ein kleines Körbchen, das sie um den Arm getragen hatte. Dazu legte sie einen Brief, der mit geschwungener Schrift beschrieben die Adresse der Menschen, die hier wohnten, trug.

Eine letzte Träne lief über die Wange der jungen Frau, als sie in die Tiefe der Nacht verschwand.


	2. Neue Freunde

Hi leutz!! ah langsam seh ich hier durch....denk ich mal....

ok ab diesem chap fängt die story erst an, ich hoffe die ff kommt hier gut an, ein paar chaps hab ich ja schon geschrieben, d.h. ich werd hier in nächster zeit öfter reinschneien (hihi), ansonsten versuch ich in wöchentlichen abständen ein chap runter zu laden

bye bye eure Lunar -

****

**1.Kapitel**

**Neue Freunde**:

„N-E-I-N"

Schweißgebadet und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch wachte Luc-ia sitzend in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr Atem ging nur stoßweise.

Sie hatte schon wieder schlecht geträumt und nicht nur das; es war immer der ein und derselbe Traum.

Sie sah eine helle Gestalt, die vor etwas floh. Etwas Dunklem. Luc-ia hatte regelrecht ihre Furcht spüren können. Und dann kamen die Schreie. Überall war plötzlich Chaos. Ein heilloses Durcheinander, das sie nur verschwommen mitbekam. Dann verschwand die helle Gestalt in der Finsternis und Luc-ia wachte schweißgebadet auf.

So ging das nun schon seit ein paar Monaten und der Traum schien sie immer öfter heimzusuchen. Auch wurde er mit jedem Male etwas klarer, dennoch konnte Luc-ia sich keinen Reim draus machen, warum sie dies alles träumte und warum es immer der selbe Traum war.

Als ob er ihr damit etwas zeigen wolle, etwas, dass sie schon lange vergessen hatte und das nun beabsichtigte wieder aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren hervor zu kriechen.

Luc-ia fühlte sich ausgelaugt und wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken.

Erschöpft sank sie wieder in die weichen Kissen

Draußen war es stockfinster und sie wollte sich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen.

.....................

„Mutter, hör auf die Eulen anzustarren und komm endlich! Ich will hier nicht ewig bleiben."

Luc-ia trippelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und seufzte als ihre Mutter ihr weiterhin keine Beachtung schenkte.

Nach einiger Zeit, die für Luc-ia ewig zu sein schien, wandte sich die zierliche Dame in der knallig grünen Adelstracht, mit der sie eher einem Paradiesvogel glich, zu ihr um.

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig Kind. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt und du solltest dir wirklich mal die Eulen hier ansehen. Sie sind wirklich sehr hübsch. Vor allem die Schleiereulen."

Verzückt wandte sie sich wieder zu den Tieren, die sich in Käfigen vor dem Laden befanden.

Luc-ia rollte genervt die Augen.

„Ja, ja Mutter, wirklich sehr schön. Können wir jetzt weiter?"

Ihre Mutter strafte sie mit einen missbilligen Blick.

„Wieso kannst du dir nicht ein vernünftiges Haustier anlegen, wie eine Eule z.B., anstatt dieses krächzende Etwas auf deiner Schulter?"

Sie nickte zu dem Vogel, der es sich auf Luc-ias Schulter bequem gemacht hatte und sie nun laut krächzend beschimpfte.

„Beruhig dich Noir. Sie hat es doch nicht ernst gemeint."

Liebevoll strich sie über das schwarze Gefieder des Vogels, der augenblicklich verstummte, Luc-ias Mutter aber immer noch argwöhnisch musterte.

„Doch, ich habe es ernst gemeint mein Liebes. Ein Rabe ist kein Haustier, auch wenn er dir aus der Hand frisst. Eine Eule ist wenigstens zu etwas nützlich."

Luc-ia schmunzelte.

Wie oft hatte sie sich schon diese Vorwürfe von ihrer Mutter anhören müssen. Sie versuchte immer wieder ihr den Vogel auszureden, aber sie stieß stets auf taube Ohren, doch das schien sie leider nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Noir kann genauso gut Post verschicken wie eine normale Eule und er weiß immer wo ich bin."

Sagte sie und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Lass es sein Mutter! Du kannst mich nicht umstimmen."

„Aber...."

Die Mutter folgte ihr gestikulierend und selbst als sie bei Florish & Blutts angekommen waren, hatte sie noch nicht aufgegeben.

Luc-ia aber beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr, sondern widmete sich ihrer Bücherliste und stöberte in den Regalen, um die gewünschten Bücher zu finden.

Währenddessen betraten auch Harry, Ron und Hermine den Laden um derselben Aufgabe nachzugehen.

„Hast du schon gehört? Malfoy ist wieder da."

Sagte Ron missmutig zu Harry.

„So? Schade, die letzten Wochen vor den Sommerferien waren so angenehm gewesen ohne ihn."

Schwärmte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend.

Hermine musterte sie nachdenklich.

„Komisch, dass jemand solange krank sein kann in der Zauberwelt. Also irgendwie kommt mir das Ganze ja sehr mysteriös vor. Zumal er kurz nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort verschwunden ist."

Mutmaßte sie, doch Ron winkte schnell ab.

„Ach is doch egal Herm. Ich hab keine Lust mir jetzt schon über Malfoy Gedanken machen zu müssen. Noch haben wir knapp zwei Tage, bevor wir das Ekelpaket wieder sehen."

„Was denn? Schließlich hast du doch mit Malfoy angefangen und nicht ich."

Sagte Hermine empört und beide begannen zu streiten, kaum dass sie sich getroffen hatten.

Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und ließ die beiden Streithähne unter sich.

Er hatte schon gehofft es würde sich ändern, wenn sie erst einmal zusammen sind, doch das war wohl ein Irrtum.

Er nahm sich seine Bücherliste vor und ging zum nächsten Regal.

Plötzlich ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Entschuldigung. Kann ich kurz vorbei?"

Er drehte sich zu der Person um und sah einen Stapel Bücher vor sich, der sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen versuchte.

„Klar."

Sagte er bloß und wollte sich wieder den Regal zuwenden, als ein Zettel an ihm vorbei flog und lautlos auf den Boden landete.

Er hob ihn auf und rief dem Mädchen hinterher, das bereits an ihm vorbei gerauscht ist.

„Hey, du hast was fallen gelassen."

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um und er schaute direkt in zwei Augen, deren blau nie hätte schöner und strahlender sein können. Sie waren so unergründlich wie das Meer und schimmerten einem Kristall gleich.

Ihre blasse Haut stand im schönen Kontrast zu ihren schwarzen Locken, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten und wie Samt auf ihre Schultern fielen.

Sie verzauberte ihn mit ihrem Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf.

„So schön wie ein Engel."

Sie schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Wie bitte?"

Er erschrak, als er ihre klare Stimme vernahm und seine Starre löste sich von ihm.

´Verdammt! Hab ich das etwa gerade laut gesagt?

fragte er sich verwirrt und riet sich selber zur Ordnung.

´Ok, jetzt nur ruhig Blut bewahren.

Er schluckte einmal schwer und lächelte zurück.

„I- Ich wollte dir nur deinen Zettel wiedergeben, den du verloren hast."

Er reichte ihr den Zettel.

„Oh vielen Dank. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn verloren hab."

Sagte sie und nahm ihm den Zettel ab.

„K- Kein Problem."

Stotterte er verlegen.

´Gott. Junge, wie alt bist du?

schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte und wandte sich zum gehen um.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns....Harry Potter."

Unglaublich. Sie war noch nicht mal in Hogwarts angekommen und schon traf sie auf den berühmtesten Jungen der Zaubererwelt.

Harry Potter.

Komisch, sie hatte ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt. Eher arrogant und aufgeblasen, als freundlich und schüchtern.

´Da sieht mal wieder, wie viel Müll in den Zeitungen verbreitet wird.

dachte sie sich und betrachtete ihn.

Er war ziemlich groß und von muskulöser Statur, im Gegensatz zu den Fotos, auf denen sie ihn gesehen hatte, wo er immer blass und schmächtig gewirkt hat.

Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten im intensiven Grün.

Er sah besser aus, als sie gedacht hatte.

Als sie sich verabschiedete, schaute er sie doch tatsächlich verwirrt an, als sie ihn bei seinem Namen nannte.

„Du hast mich erkannt?"

fragte er zögerlich.

„Aber ja, das war ja auch nicht gerade schwer."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Schließlich standest du in den letzten Jahren oft genug in der Zeitung."

„Ach so ja. Das hatte ich vergessen."

Sagte er etwas missmutig.

Anscheinend schien er sich nicht gerne daran zu erinnern. Aus gutem Grund auch, denn die meisten Artikel waren nicht gerade zu seinen Gunsten geschrieben.

Sie sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Is schon OK. Ich heiße übrigens Luc-ia."

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und er nahm sie grinsend an.

„Hi, schön dich kennen zulernen."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Du bist nicht von hier, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na ja, zum Teil. Ich wurde hier geboren, bin aber in Frankreich aufgewachsen. Woran hast du es erkannt?"

fragte sie neugierig.

„Tja...ähm..."

Er errötete leicht.

„So ein Mädchen wie dich, sieht man nicht oft und außerdem..."

fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„...hast du einen leichten Akzent."

„Hey, was stotterste denn hier so rum Harry?"

Ertönte eine lachende Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

Vor ihm standen Ron und Hermine, wobei der erste ihn frech angrinste, das allerdings im nächsten Augenblick erfror, als er Luc-ia erblickte.

Hermine funkelte ihren Freund böse an, als sie bemerkte, wie er Luc-ia angaffte und rammte ihren Ellenbogen in seine Magengegend.

„Aua, bist du irre?"

maulte er sie an.

„Tse, wenn du dieses Mädchen nicht so angeglotzt hättest, wäre es gar nicht erst passiert."

Sagte sie säuerlich und trat, ohne Rons Gemaule weiter zu beachten, auf Luc-ia zu, die sich einen Grinsen nicht hatte verkneifen können.

„Hallo. Ich bin Hermine Granger und der große Dummkopf hinter mir ist mein Freund Ron."

Ron schnaubte wütend, verkniff sich aber diesmal ein Kommentar.

„Hi."

Sagte er nur und Luc-ia stellte sich auch grinsend vor.

Hermine guckte von ihr zu Harry.

„Du hast also schon unseren berühmten Harry kennen gelernt?"

fragte sie und Luc-ia nickte.

„Ja. Und ihr müsst dann wohl seine beiden besten Freunde sein.

Von euch hat man auch schon einiges gehört."

Sagte sie.

Das Trio schaute sie finster an.

„Ja. Notgedrungen."

„Ach hier bist du Liebes. Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

Luc-ias Mutter war hinter ihr getreten und strafte sie mit einem warum-hast-du-mich-alleingelassen Blick.

„Ah Mutter, darf ich dir Harry Potter und seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Wiesley vorstellen?"

Ihre Mutter nickte freundlich.

„Guten Tag. Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Luc-ias Mutter."

Die drei erwiderten ihre Begrüßung.

„Hach, wie schön, dass du schon gleich so nette Leute kennen lernst."

Sagte ihre Mutter strahlend.

„Seid ihr von Hogwarts? Das wäre nämlich sehr praktisch für meine kleine Luc-ia. Sie kennt doch niemanden dort und würde sich bestimmt allein fühlen..."

„MUTTER"

rief Luc-ia entsetzt.

„Hör auf so zureden!"

Ihre Mutter starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Was denn Liebes? Ich will dir doch nur helfen, neue Freunde zu finden."

„Danke Mutter, aber ich kann das auch sehr gut allein, OHNE deine Hilfe."

Sagte sie aufgebracht.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich nur ratlos an und beobachteten weiter diese merkwürdige Szene vor sich.

Nach einer Weile verließen sie, nachdem sie alle Bücher gekauft hatten, gemeinsam den Laden.

Luc-ia schickte ihnen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch das antun musstet. So geht das nur zwischen uns."

Flüsterte Luc-ia den Dreien zu.

Sie liefen noch ein Stück zusammen, während Harry und Ron Luc-ia eifrig von Hogwarts erzählten. Luc-ia hörte ihnen interessiert zu, als plötzlich ein krächzender Laut über ihren Köpfen ertönte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten verdutzt auf den Raben, der es sich nun auf Luc-ias Schulter bequem machte.

„Du hast einen Raben?"

fragte Ron schrill.

Luc-ia nickte und strich über das sanft schimmernde Gefieder des Vogels.

„Ja. Ich weiß, er ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich für ein Haustier, aber er ist seit klein auf mein treuer Begleiter."

„Aber wie konntest du ihn zähmen? Raben sind doch sehr scheue Tiere."

Fragte Harry sie und trat etwas näher ran, woraufhin der Vogel anfing unruhig zu werden und einen krächzenden Laut von sich gab.

Harry fuhr leicht erschrocken zurück.

„Nun ja, er ist auch nur mir gegenüber zahm. Bei anderen Menschen ist er scheu wie jeder andere Rabe."

„und wieso hat er keine Angst vor dir?"

fragte Ron.

Luc-ia zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es scheint, als würden allgemein Tiere keine Angst vor mir haben. Oder besser sie sehen in mir keinen Feind, denn ihr müsst wissen, dass Tiere eigentlich sehr intelligente Wesen sind, denn sie spüren die Bedrohung, die allgemein vom Menschen ausgeht. Deshalb sind viele sehr misstrauisch und scheu vor Menschen."

Sagte sie und schaute liebvoll zu dem Raben auf.

„Und Noir hier ist etwas ganz Besonderes, denn er weiß immer, wie ich mich gerade fühle und ist immer in einem gewissen Sinne für mich da."

„Wie? Kannst du etwa mit ihm sprechen?"

fragte Ron verwirrt und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich nicht, du Dummkopf. Diese Art von Kommunikation beruht nur auf Empfindungen."

Sie schaute zu Luc-ia.

„Ich hab von solchen Menschen gehört. Sie können spüren, was Tiere empfinden und die Tiere wissen das. Deshalb sind sie zu solchen Menschen auch sehr zutraulich."

Erklärte sie und Ron schnaubte genervt.

´Jetzt lässt sie schon wieder die Besserwisserin raushängen.

„Ja, aber ich denk nicht, das ich zu solchen Menschen gehöre."

Sagte Luc-ia und winkte ab.

„Na gut, ich muss jetzt los. Meine Mutter wartet schon."

„Ist gut. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag."

Sagte Harry und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Luc-ia winkte den Dreien noch kurz zu, bevor sie in der Menge verschwand.

„Boah, sah die toll aus nicht wahr?"

Sagte Ron und stieß Harry grinsend an.

„Ja."

Sagte er nur verträumt.

Hermine schnaubte und spießte Ron mit ihren Blicken regelrecht auf.

„Und selbst wenn, du hättest eh keine Chance bei ihr gehabt."

Sagte sie frech, doch er grinste sie nur spöttisch an.

„Sind wir etwa eifersüchtig, Schätzchen?"

bemerkte er belustigt und zog sie an sich.

„Natürlich nicht. Wieso soll...."

Er versiegelte ihren Mund mit einem langen Kuss und ihre Wut schmolz in seinen Armen dahin.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, als ihm plötzlich was einfiel.

„Hey Leute, Wisst ihr, woran sie mich erinnert?"

„Wer?"

fragte Ron desinteressiert, denn er warf lieber Hermine verführerische Blicke zu, die ihre Wangen erröten ließen.

„Na Luc-ia. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als wir bei der Quidditsch- Meisterschaft waren?"

fragte Harry ihn.

„Natürlich. Und was ist damit?"

„Kannst du dich auch noch an diese wunderschönen Frauen erinnern, die dort getanzt haben? Wie hießen sie doch gleich?"

„Ach du meinst die Veela."

Beantwortete Ron seine Frage und seine Augen nahmen einen verträumten Blick an, als er sich an diese schönen Wesen erinnerte.

„Ja genau. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Luc-ia irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen hat?"

„Warum, weil sie so schön ist wie diese?"

Fragte Hermine ihn, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nur das. Ihr ganzes Äußeres und die Art wie sie sich bewegt, erinnert an eine Veela."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wisst ihr noch Fleur Delacour, die Schülerin aus Durmstrang und die das Blut einer Veela in sich trug? Sie hat mit ihr Ähnlichkeit auf eine gewisse Art und Weise."

Äußerte sich Hermine und Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.

„Ja, aber sie war auch genauso arrogant wie schön."

Sagte Ron finster, als er sich erinnerte, wie sie ihn damals abblitzen ließ.

„Meinst du Luc-ia könnte auch Veela- Blut in sich tragen?"

fragte Harry Hermine.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möglich, aber ihr Mutter ist eindeutig ein Muggel."

Luc-ia hatte ihre Mutter erreicht und sie gingen die Gasse entlang.

Während sie munter weiter über unbedeutende Dinge stritten, wurde Luc-ia plötzlich von jemanden hart angerempelt.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

Schnauzte sie die Person an und erschrak, als sie plötzlich zwei eisgraue Augen kalt anfunkelten.

Draco Malfoy musterte sie und ihre Mutter ohne jeglichen Gefühls, als seine schneidende tiefe Stimme Luc-ia erzittern ließ.

„Wage es nicht mich anzusprechen, dreckiges Schlammblut!"

Zischte er und rauschte an ihr vorbei.

Mit entsetztem Blick und unterdrückten Zorn starrte sie ihm nach.

„Wie kann er es wagen dich so zu beleidigen? Na warte Bürschchen!"

sagte ihre Mutter wütend und wollte ihm nachgehen, doch Luc-ia hielt sie zurück.

„Lass es sein Mutter! Er gehört zu den reinblütigen Zauberern, die normale Menschen wie uns verabscheuen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie fragend an.

„Woher weißt du das Kind?"

Luc-ia senkte den Blick.

„Weil ich das in Durmstrang auch erlebt habe und ihre Einstellung ist so tief in ihnen verankert, dass reden bei ihnen nichts mehr bewirkt."

Erklärte sie und schaute dem Kerl hasserfüllt hinter her.

Sie verabscheute solche Menschen, die glaubten etwas besseres zu sein und die sie schon in ihrer alten Schule gehänselt hatten.

Sie, ein Mädchen aus einer reinen Muggelfamilie.


	3. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

Joa da bin ich auch schon wieder...ich lad die ersten paar chaps erstmal schnell hintereinander runter, damit ihr nen bissel lesestoff habt und ich in der zeit wieder neue chaps schreiben kann hehe

dann freue ich mich schon auf (wenigstens) ein paar reviews, damit das schreiben erst richtig spaß macht ne?!

ok baba an alle die die ff lesen

eure Lunar

****

****

****

**2.Kapitel**

**Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts**

Lautes Stimmengewirr drang an Luc-ias Ohr, als sie den Bahnhof betrat. Menschen in Anzügen und mit Aktenkoffern oder Handys in der Hand zogen an ihr vorbei, ohne irgendetwas oder jemand Beachtung zu schenken.

Luc-ia seufzte.

In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie eine neue Welt betreten, neue Leute kennen lernen und neue Freunde gewinnen. Sie war aufgeregt. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum sie stockte.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder würde sie ihre Mutter verlassen. Sie würde nun ganz allein zu Hause sein, ohne Gesellschaft.

Es machte Luc-ia krank ihre Mutter allein zu lassen. Sie haben so viel gemeinsam durch gestanden seit ihr Vater gestorben ist und sie hatten sich ein starkes Band zueinander aufgebaut, das Luc-ia ungern unterbrechen wollte.

„Na los geh schon Liebes!"

sagte ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich würde dich ja gern noch bis zum Zug begleiten aber ich kann Roger (ihr Chauffeur) nicht länger warten lassen."

Sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Mutter weine nicht! Ich werde dir sooft schreiben, wie ich kann und in den Ferien werd ich nach Hause kommen."

Sagte Luc-ia, ebenfalls den Tränen nahe, ihrer Mutter, die daraufhin stumm nickte und sie in die Arme schloss.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück mein Kind."

Sie gab Luc-ia einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich:"

„Ich dich auch Mom."

Sagte Luc-ia und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Nun strahlte sie ihre Mutter an, nahm den Koffer und sagte ihr ein letztes Mal Lebewohl, bevor sie in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Luc-ia stand auf dem Bahnsteig 9 und10 und sah sich ratlos um.

„Wo zum Teufel ist hier ein Gleis 9 ¾ ?"

Fragte sie sich aufgebracht und betrachtete noch einmal genau die Bahnsteignummern.

Die Nummern blieben 9 und 10.

Luc-ia schaute auf den Zettel, wo Abfahrtstermin und Gleisnummer draufstanden und kam zum Schluss, dass es ein rein grammatischer Fehler sein musste.

Aber was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Sie überlegte Ausschau nach anderen Schülern zu halten, doch bei den Menschenmassen war das keine einfache Aufgabe.

Plötzlich stieß sie jemand von hinten an. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erkannte einen roten Haarschopf vor sich.

„Verzeihung. Ich hab Sie nicht gesehen."

Sagte eine helle Stimme und nun musterten zwei blaue Augen Luc-ia, die das Mädchen verwirrt anstarrte.

Sie hatte mit jemanden verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit, bemerkte sie und noch bevor sie sich erinnern konnte, ertönte auch schon eine aufgekratzte Stimmer hinter dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das sich genervt umdrehte.

„Ginny, kannst du nicht aufpassen!"

Fuhr sie eine ebenfalls rothaarige Person, die Luc-ia zweifellos als Ron identifizierte, aufgebracht an und baute sich vor dem Mädchen auf.

„Hör auf rumzuträumen und sperr deine Augen auf!"

„Reg dich ab Ron! Es ist ihr schließlich nichts passiert oder?!"

sagte das Mädchen genervt und zeigte auf Luc-ia, die beide irritiert musterte.

Erst jetzt richtete Ron den Blick auf Luc-ia und seine Kinnlade sackte ein ganzes Stück nach unten.

„LUC-IA"

Kam es ungläubig aus seinem Mund.

Luc-ia lächelte ihn an und das Mädchen betrachtete beide interessiert.

„Ihr kennt euch?"

Fragte sie verwundert. Beide nickten.

„Gott, bin ich froh dich zu sehn Ron."

Sagte Luc-ia erleichtert, worauf er sie nur verständnislos ansah, dann aber leicht errötete.

„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so freust mich zu sehn."

Nuschelte er und errötete noch ein Stück mehr.

Jetzt war es Luc-ia, die ihn verständnislos ansah und noch mehr Ginny, die die ganze Sache falsch verstand und nun Ron wütend anfunkelte.

„Ron, wie konntest du nur? Du hast eine Freundin."

Fuhr sie ihn ungestüm an und Luc-ia hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie die Situation erkannte.

„Aber nein, du verste...."

„Ginny, Ron, was geht hier vor? Wieso schreit ihr so rum?"

Ein brauner Lockenschopf kam hinter Ron getreten und funkelte beide säuerlich an.

Die Angesprochenen fuhren erschrocken herum.

„HERMINE"

Entfuhr es Ron.

Ginny, die sich wieder gefasst hat, trat nun zu Hermine heran und zeigte wütend auf Ron.

„Hermine, dein Freund hat eine Affäre mit der da."

Sagte sie aufgebracht und Hermines Augen verfinsterten sich augenblicklich, als sie dies vernahm.

Doch dann erblickte sie Luc-ia, die sich verzweifelt umschaute und ihre Miene erhellte sich.

„Was, du meinst Luc-ia?"

Ginny nickte eifrig.

„Aber nein Ginny. Das musst du falsch verstanden haben. Luc-ia haben wir erst vor zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt."

Sagte Hermine lächelnd und Ginny schaute beschämt nach unten.

„Oh"

Kam es nur aus ihr raus, doch das schien Ron, der sich mittlerweile auch wieder gefasst hat, nicht zu reichen.

„Ach, dir fällt nicht mehr ein, als ein einfaches „Oh"?"

brauste er auf und Ginnys Blick verfinsterte sich wieder augenblicklich.

„Hör auf mich so anzuschreien Ron! Schließlich war dein blödes Verhalten schuld daran, dass ich das alles falsch verstanden hab."

Fauchte sie ihn an.

Luc-ia verfolgte die stürmische Auseinandersetzung nur verzweifelt, doch Hermine klopfte ihr verständnisvoll auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, das ist bei denen normal so. Mach dir also keine Sorgen."

Sprach sie ihr beruhigend zu.

Luc-ia lächelte sie erleichtert an.

„Tja, also eigentlich war ich nur froh Ron zu sehen, weil ich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiß, welchen Zug ich nehmen soll, denn auf dem Zettel steht Gleis 9 ¾ aber so ein Gleis existiert hier nicht."

Sagte sie, doch sie erntete nur einen belustigten Blick von Hermine.

„Natürlich existiert er nicht. Zumindest nicht in der Muggelwelt."

Luc-ia sah sie irritiert an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ah Luc-ia, schön dich zu sehen."

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und erblickte Harry, der auf sie zugelaufen kam, hinter ihm zwei ältere Personen, die ebenfalls die gleich leuchtend roten Haare, wie Ron aufwiesen.

Ginny und Ron verstummten im selben Moment, als sie ihre Eltern erblickten.

Mrs Wiesley baute sich vor beiden auf.

„Ginny, Ron, was zum Geier hat euch befallen, dass ihr hier so herumschreit?"

„Aber Mom..."

„Kein Aber! Ihr seid jetzt sofort still. Schließlich seid ihr doch keine Kinder mehr, zumindest du nicht Ron. Also benimm dich auch so!"

Zischte sie ihre Kinder an.

„Mom, ich bin auch kein Kind mehr."

Sagte Ginny beleidigt, unterdrückte aber eine weitere Widerrede, als ihre Mutter sie mit einem strafenden Blick betrachtete.

Mr Wiesley hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Beruhig dich Molly. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht."

Sagte er mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Also, wollen wir los?"

Er schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an Luc-ia haften.

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

fragte er sie.

„Guten Tag, ich heiße Luc-ia van Wolverton."

Sie streckte ihm freundlich die Hand entgegen.

Mr Wiesley nahm sie an, doch in dem Moment als er ihre Hand ergriff, spürte er plötzlich eine große Kraft auf ihn einflößen, die sich seinem Geist bemächtigte.

Er fühlte sich benebelt und ausgelaugt und so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Er blinzelte verwirrt auf und musterte sein Gegenüber.

Sie schien sich nicht verändert zu haben, kein auffälliges Glitzern oder Zucken.

´Aber das kann ich mir doch nicht eingebildet haben.

Dachte er verwirrt, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, holte Mrs Wiesley ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh wie charmant sie ist, Arthur."

Sagte sie entzückt.

„Ja."  
Sagte dieser nur und starrte Luc-ia weiter an, die langsam nervös wurde unter seinem stechenden Blick.

„Also können wir jetzt gehen?"

fragte Ginny genervt.

„Es ist schon 5 vor 11."

Mrs Wiesley schaute erschrocken auf.

„Du meine Güte, so spät schon? Ok, jetzt aber marsch, marsch Kinder!"

Sie scheuchte alle in Richtung einer Steinwand, die Gleis 9 und 10 voneinander trennte.

Luc-ia blickte entsetzt auf, als sie unweigerlich auf die Mauer zu eilten.

„NEIN! Haltet an!"

Rief sie entsetzt, doch Hermine bedeutete ihr nur still zu sein und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Noch bevor Luc-ia irgendetwas erwidern konnte, stieß Hermine sie auch schon nach vorn, sodass sie direkt auf die Wand zutaumelte.

Luc-ia schloss die Augen und wartete auf den eintreffenden Schmerz, doch der blieb aus.

Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah sich um.

Sie stand nicht mehr auf dem selben Bahngleis, wie noch kurz zuvor und auch kein moderner Zug stand daneben, sondern eine hübsche alte Lok, die gerade einen schrillen Pfiff ausstieß.

„Oh jetzt aber schnell Kinder. Sonst verpasst ihr noch den Zug."

Ertönte Mrs Wiesleys Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Luc-ia drehte sich um und nun erkannte sie auch von wo sie gerade hergekommen war und warum sie nicht gegen die Wand geprallt ist.

Mrs Wiesleys Kopf lugte wortwörtlich aus der Wand hinaus bis auch der Rest ihres Körpers erschien.

Die anderen folgten ihr und Hermine grinste sie zufrieden an.

„Hm, kein schlechter Trick."

Sagte Luc-ia ehrlich erstaunt.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Mr und Mrs Wiesley, bevor sie in die Lok stiegen.

Kurz darauf ertönte auch schon ein weiterer Pfiff und die Lok setzte sich in Bewegung.

Mr und Mrs Wiesley sahen ihr noch nach bis sie vollends aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war.

Mr Wiesley wandte sich zu seiner Frau.

„Sag mal Molly, hast du auch so eine seltsame Kraft gespürt, als du die Hand von dem Mädchen genommen hast?"

Fragte er sie.

„Nein, was meinst du? Hach, kaum das sie angekommen sind, sind sie auch schon wieder weg. Nun ist auch Ron schon in seinem letzten Jahr."

Seufzte Mrs Wiesley ohne großes Interesse an Mr Wiesleys Frage zu zeigen.

„Ja du hast recht."

Sagte er nur, während er in Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Er würde sein Erlebnis Dumbledore melden. Dieser soll sich mit dem Mädchen mal näher befassen.

Dachte er, bevor sie den Bahnhof verließen.

Luc-ia teilte sich mit den Vieren ein Abteil und sie lernte viele neue Gesichter kennen, die mit der Zeit immer wieder ihr Abteil betraten um Harry und die anderen zu begrüßen.

Sie freundete sich auch schnell mit Ginny an, die zwar ein Jahr jünger als sie war, dennoch schon sehr reif und erwachsen wirkte, was ihr Bruder Ron aber nicht wirklich zu bemerken schien oder wollte.

Während sie sich munter mit Ginny unterhielt, öffnete sich wieder die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit seltsamen rotbraunen Augen erschien darin.

Ginny fuhr herum und begrüßte den Neuankömmling mit einem langen Kuss, dann wandte sie sich zu Luc-ia.

„Luc-ia, das ist mein Freund Jonathan McPercy."

„Hi"

Sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und wandte sich wieder zu Ginny.

„Hast ja ne hübsche Freundin da."

„Ja, allerdings."

Sagte sie mit etwas säuerlicher Miene.

„Na wie auch immer. Könnest du kurz mit mir kommen Süße?"

Flüsterte er zu Ginny.

„Ja ein Moment."

Er verschwand aus dem Abteil und Luc-ia grinste ihre neue Freundin an.

„Hey, da hast du dir aber einen süßen Jungen geangelt."

Ginny nickte, aber ihr Lächeln wirkte etwas gequält.

„Ja und er ist der Kapitän der Quidditsch-Mannschaft von Ravenclaw. Also ein ziemlicher guter Fang."

Sagte sie und grinste nun.

„Ok dann verschwinde ich mal kurz."

Sie sprang auf und wollte schon zur Tür eilen, als Ron sie aufhielt.

„Hey wo willsten hin, Schwesterchen? Doch nicht etwa zu dem Ravenclaw-Futzi?"

Er hielt sie am Arm fest, doch sie entriss sich ihm ruppig.

„Also erstens sein Name ist Jonathan, zweitens geht dich mein Liebesleben überhaupt nichts an und drittens will ich nur mal meine Freundinnen begrüßen gehen."

Fuhr sie ihn an und zwinkerte Luc-ia kurz zu, die ihren Wink verstanden hatte.

Nur widerwillig ließ er sie gehen, konnte sich aber ein weiteres Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist doch noch viel zu jung für die Liebe:"

Rief er ihr hinterher ,doch sie war bereits aus dem Abteil verschwunden.

„Mein Gott Ron. Sie ist doch gerad mal ein Jahr jünger als du und mit Sicherheit bereits viel erwachsener, als du es je sein wirst."

Sagte Hermine zu ihm und richtete ihren Blick von ihrer Lektüre zu Ron.

Dieser schnaubte und funkelte sie grimmig an.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich geistig zurückgeblieben bin?"

Fragte er aufgebracht und Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Luc-ia beachtete die beiden nicht mehr und begann ein Gespräch mit Harry.

Dieser erzählte ihr freudig die Geschehnisse aus den letzten Jahren und was sie so für Abenteuer erlebt haben. Luc-ia hörte ihm gespannt zu.

Während des Redens bemerkte sie, wie er immer wieder einen gewissen Slytherin mit eisgrauen Augen und schmierigen, nach hinten gekämmten Haaren betonte und was für ein Ekel er war. Ein Bild erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge und sie hoffte inständig, es wäre nicht die selbe Person, als sie Harry nach ihm fragte.

„Kannst du mir diesen Malfoy mal genauer beschreiben?"

Er sah sie verwundert an, folgte aber ihrer Bitte.

„Na ja, am auffälligsten sind seine nach hinten gegellten hellblonden Harre, seine grauen Augen und seine bleiche Haut. Er ist recht groß und hat immer so einen arroganten Blick drauf.

Außerdem hasst er Muggel und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat. Und er hasst alle, die zu Gryffindor gehören."

Erklärte er ihr finster, doch Luc-ia haben seine ersten Worte schon gereicht um zu erbleichen.

Harry schaute sie besorgt an.

„Gehts dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass geworden."

Sagte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin diesem Malfoy schon begegnet, doch er kam mir viel kälter und grausamer vor, als du ihn beschrieben hast."

Sagte sie und ihre Stimmer zitterte leicht, als sie sich an seine kalte Aura und seine stechend grauen Augen erinnerte.

Harrys Augen verengten sich.

„Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass er es war?"

Fragte er sie.

„Ja ich denke schon. Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl."

Sagte er und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Draußen ballten sich derweil dunkle Gewitterwolken zusammen und die Landschaft wurde in ein tiefes Nass getaucht.

Luc-ia schaute nun auch zum Fenster raus und beobachtete die vielen Bäume, die so schnell an ihr vorbeihuschten, dass sie sie nicht mit dem Auge erfassen konnte.

Sie passierten nun einen Wald und die Bäumkronen verschluckten das dürftige Tageslicht vollends, sodass sie nur noch verschwommene Schatten wahrnehmen konnte.

Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als sie in die Schwärze des Waldes hineinschaute.

Dieser Anblick erinnerte sie an ihren Traum. Durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit wirkte die Gegend draußen sehr chaotisch und unwirklich, wie in ihrem Traum.

Plötzlich verschwand ihr Spiegelbild und eine verschwommene Gestalt erschien darin.

Ihr Gesicht war von Angst verzerrt und sie schien ihr etwas zu zurufen.

Erschrocken wich Luc-ia von dem Fenster. Alle starrten sie verwirrt an.

„Luc-ia,was ist mit dir?"

fragte Harry sie besorgt. Sie schaute ängstlich zu ihm.

„Hast du sie nicht gesehen?"

„Wen?"

fragte er verwirrt.

„Na die Frau im Fenster. Seht doch!"

Sie zeigte auf das Fenster, doch sie sah sich nur ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild gegenüber.

„Sie ist weg."

Flüsterte sie und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihr schwindelte leicht und sie musste sich an Harry abstützen, der ihr zu Hilfe gekommen war.

„Luc-ia, gehts dir wirklich gut?"

fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ja, mir ist nur etwas schwindlig. Ich glaub, ich hab nur etwas zulange nach draußen gestarrt. Die Person im Fenster war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung."

Luc-ia lächelte die drei an, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass es keine Einbildung war und auch Harry und Hermine sahen nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

In diesem Augenblick starrte sie zur Kabinentür und erschrak.

Die Tür war sperrangelweit offen. Malfoy stand auf dem Flur und starrte sie mit eisigen Blick an. Er hatte doch nicht etwa alles mitgehört?

Er wandte seine Augen nicht von ihr ab, auch nachdem sie ihn erblickt hatte.

Sie war wie hypnotisiert und unter seinem durchdringenden Blick fühlte sie sich nackt und schutzlos. Zugleich aber loderte auch ein unnatürliches Feuer in seinen Augen, das sie nicht zu deuten wusste, ihr Blut aber zum Erhitzen brachte.

Ihr Herz raste und ihre Wangen glühten.

´Schau weg! Schau weg!

Befahl sie sich innerlich und tatsächlich gelang es ihr den Blick zu senken.

Harry hatte ihre plötzliche Starre bemerkt und schaute nun auch zur Tür.

„MALFOY"

Zischte er. Hermine und Ron drehten sich nun auch zur Tür und blickten in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy.

„Verschwinde hier Malfoy!"

Schnauzte ihn Ron an, doch dieser dachte nicht im Traum daran seiner Aufforderung zu folgen.

„Oh, wollen etwa Potti und das Wiesel mit ihren Schlammblut-Miezen allein sein?"

Sagte er in seiner alten gehässigen Art.

Das war zuviel.

Ron sprang auf und packte Malfoy an den Kragen.

Verzweifelt versuchten Hermine und Harry Ron davon abzuhalten ihn zuschlagen.

„Nicht Ron! Wenn du ihm was antust, könnte es schwere Folgen für dich haben. Er ist Schulsprecher und kann Beschwerde bei der Schulbehörde einreichen. Du kannst dann von der Schule fliegen. Also lass ihn los!"

Sagte Hermine flehend.

„Hör lieber auf deine kleine Schlammblut-Freundin, Wiesel!"

Draco grinste hinterlistig.

„Halt dein mieses Maul!"

Zischte ihn Ron an.

„Ron lass ihn los! Er ist es nicht wert, dass du von der Schule fliegst."

Schaltete sich auch Harry ein.

Ron lockerte seinen Griff und stieß Malfoy in den Gang hinaus.

Er fing sich ab und funkelte Ron zornig an.

„Das wirst du büßen Wiesel."

Sagte er bevor er mit einen letzten Blick auf Luc-ia richtend verschwand.

Draco ging den Gang entlang und dachte nach.

Wieso war sie hier und warum hatte er sein Blick nicht von ihr abwenden können?

Er gab zu, sie war schön, dennoch blieb sie nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut.

Doch schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gingen ihm ihre Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Dieses unergründliche Blau, dass ihn so rein und unschuldig angesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht von ihnen befreien.

Und doch sah er noch etwas anderes in ihrem unergründlichen Blick, etwas dunkles, dass noch zu tief verborgen lag um ihre Reinheit zu trüben.

„Verdammt"

Jetzt dachte er schon wieder über sie nach.

Er zwang sich ihr Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge verschwinden zu lassen und noch bevor er sein Abteil erreichte war er wieder völlig gefasst, ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.


	4. Der sprechende Hut

soo...da bin ich wieder (fg) und im schlepptau hab ich ein neues chap (jubel) hoffe es gefällt euch...ich versprech euch das wird noch spannender, ansonsten noch viel spaß beim lesen....bye bye eure Lunar (wink)

****

****

****

**3.Kapitel**

**Der sprechende Hut**

Die weitere Zugfahrt verlief ohne Probleme und sie erreichten am Abend den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Von dort aus ging es für die älteren Klassen mit den Kutschen Richtung Hogwarts. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit erschienen die hohen Türme der Schule vor den Augen der Schüler und Luc-ia schaute ehrfurchtsvoll aus dem Fenster. Selten hatte sie so ein imposantes Bauwerk gesehen.

Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, beobachtete sie belustigt und fasziniert zugleich.

„Wart erst mal ab, wenn du Hogwarts von innen siehst. Glaub mir, da kann man sich leichter verirren, als in nem Labyrinth."

Luc-ia löste sich vom Anblick der Schule und lächelte Harry strahlend an, was ihm eine leichte Röte einbrachte.

„Oh das ist ja so aufregend. Dieses alte Schloss, die verlassene Gegend, ein Wald voll dunkler Geheimnisse. Kein Wunder, dass ihr hier so viele Abenteuer erlebt."

Harry nickte zustimmend und auch Hermine und Ron schienen mit verträumten Blick ihren Erinnerungen nachzugehen.

„Ja oft ist es schon sehr aufregend gewesen, aber es gab auch viele schreckliche Ereignisse, an die man sich nicht gern erinnert."

Sagte Harry düster.

Auf seinen Worten folgte bedrücktes Schweigen und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten die Kutschen das Schloss und hielten vor dem großen Tor an, das zur Eingangshalle führte. Die Schüler stiegen aus den Kutschen und drängten sich in die große Eingangshalle um von Professor McGonagall empfangen und in den Essenssaal geführt zu werden, wo sie auf die jüngeren Klassen warteten.

Luc-ia setzte sich mit den anderen an den Gryffindor- Tisch und bestaunte die Decke des großen Saals, wo sich ihr ein sternklarer Himmel offenbarte. Der Saal selber wurden von hunderten Kerzen erleuchtet und war festlich geschmückt worden. Für jedes Haus gab es eine eigene Farbe und mehrere große Banner, die von der Decke hingen und mit dem jeweiligen Symbol der Häuser bestickt waren.

Luc-ia kam aus den Staunen nicht mehr raus und sie bemerkte, dass ihre alte Schule zwar auch schön anzusehen gewesen war, aber im Vergleich dazu konnte sie der neuen Schule nicht das Wasser reichen.

„Hey Luc, hoffe du kommst nach Gryffindor, das Siegerhaus."

Sagte Ron und grinste sie an.

„Ja Ron, das hoffe ich auch."

Sie blickte lächelnd in die Runde und in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass das nun ihr neues zu Hause war und ihre neuen Freunde sie soeben in ihren Kreis aufgenommen haben.

´Aber was ist, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus komme?

Fragte sie sich innerlich und ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich sie. Bevor sie ihren Gedankengang allerdings weiterführen konnte, betraten auch schon die anderen Klassen den Raum und verteilten sich auf ihre Häuser, bis nur noch die Erstklässler übrig blieben, die ängstlich zusammengekauert vor der Lehrerschaft standen.

Professor McGonagall rief jeden von ihnen einzeln nach vorn um durch den sprechenden Hut in eines der vier Häuser gewählt zu werden. Als auch der letzte Schüler an dem Tisch seines neuen Hauses Platz genommen hatte, trat Professor McGonagall abermals vor.

„Bevor Professor Dumbledore seine Empfangsrede hält und Sie sich dem Abendessen widmen können, möchte ich Ihnen noch ein neue Schülerin vorstellen. Sie besuchte vorher die französische Zaubererschule Durmstrang und wird nun ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts verbringen. Würden Sie bitte nach vorne kommen, Miss van Wolverton?"

Luc-ia zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, fand aber schnell ihre Beherrschung wieder und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf ihr, als sie den Weg zum Lehrerpodest ging. Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum sie innerlich so nervös war. Sie spürte noch ein anderes Augenpaar auf ihr ruhen und eine Welle des Hasses und der Verachtung überschwemmte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment richtete sie ihren Blick in die Richtung, von wo sie die dunkle Aura gespürt hat und sah direkt in zwei stechend graue Augen, die sie kühl musterten.

´MALFOY

Ging es ihr nur durch den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick schnell wieder zu Mrs McGonadall und dem alten Hut. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und starrte in die neugierigen Gesichter der Schüler. McGonnagal setzte ihr den alten Hut auf den Kopf und eine melodische Stimme hallte plötzlich durch ihren Kopf.

„Hm, wen haben wir denn da? Hm...sehr interessant....hm...."

Luc-ia schrak kurz zusammen und verflochtete nervös die Finger in den Stoff ihres Rocks.

„Ah wie mir scheint hast du bereits Freunde gefunden."

Fuhr der sprechende Hut fort.

„Und du hoffst deshalb nach Gryffindor zukommen....hm....eine gute Wahl...ja...hm, aber nicht die richtige."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Fragte Luc-ia laut.

„Nun, du besitzt sehr interessante Eigenschaften, aber sie passen nicht zu Gryffindor."

Als sie seine Worte vernahm, überkam sie eine Welle tiefer Enttäuschung.

„Und wohin pass ich nun besser?"

„Hm...wie wäre es mit Slytherin. Oh ja, das wäre eine gute Wahl...hm...viele Eigenschaften seh ich, die dich als Slytherin auszeichnen."

„Nein! Niemals!"

Sagte Luc-ia bestimmt.

„Also gut, es ist deine Entscheidung, Mädchen...hm....wie ich sehe, hast du eine Neigung für Tiere....hm....ja, ich hab es....oh ja eine sehr gute Wahl..."

Luc-ia war diesem Herumgedruckse langsam müde.

„Nun sag es schon, alter Hut! Alles ist besser als Slytherin."

„Gut. Gut. Ich hab mich ja schon entschieden."

Der sprechende Hut räusperte sich und verkündete seine Entscheidung, diesmal für alle hörbar.

„RAVENCLAW"

Die rechte Seite des Saals begann ohrenbetäubend zu jubeln und Luc-ia ging mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihren neuen Mitbewohnern. Sie zuckte ihren Freunden am Gryffindor- Tisch hilflos zu, bevor sie in einer Traube von Ravenclaws unterging.

Ginny winkte ihrem Freund am Ravenclaw- Tisch zu, um ihn zu bedeuten, dass er sich um Luc-ia kümmern solle. Er nickte ihr zu und fischte Luc-ia aus der Traube. Nachdem er die anderen beruhigt hatte, zog er sie hinter sich her, damit sie neben ihm Platz nahm.

Sofort wurde sie wieder von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert.

Harry betrachtete die Szene neidisch, doch Hermine zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Sei nicht so enttäuscht Harry! Nur weil sie in ein anderes Haus gekommen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein können."

„Ja aber dort findet sie auch neue Freunde und sie wird dann lieber mit denen abhängen."

Sagte er bedrückt. Hermine schaute ihn mitleidig an.

„Nun das muss sie selber entscheiden. Aber du solltest dir keine unnötigen Sorgen machen. Ich denke Luc-ia gehört nicht zu denen, die ihre Freunde einfach so abschiebt. Glaub mir !"

Harry nickte. Hermines Worte schienen einleuchtend, doch seine Zweifel blieben.

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hatte, wurde das Abendessen auf die Tische gezaubert und die Schüler begannen eifrig zu essen. Luc-ia hatte währenddessen ihre neuen Zimmergenossinnen Selma Tales und Terry Boot kennen gelernt. Selma schnatterte wild auf sie ein, wohingegen Terry sie nur mit ihrer kühlen gelassenen Art musterte.

Nachdem Essen forderten die Vertrauensschüler ihre Häuser auf ihnen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu folgen. Dicht gedrängt verließen die Schüler den Saal und Harry sah seine Chance kurz mit Luc-ia zu sprechen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny folgten ihm.

„Hey Luc-ia, gratuliere. Ravenclaw ist ein tolles Haus."

Luc-ia lächelte Harry an, dessen Worte sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln schienen.

„Danke Harry. Aber glaub mir, ich wollte wirklich nach Gryffindor, aber der Hut meinte zu mir, dass Gryffindor nicht zu mir passen würde."

„Is schon ok. Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ich bin schon froh, wenn wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben."

Er lächelte sie nervös an.

„Natürlich. Wieso sollten wir das nicht mehr? Ich bin zwar in einem anderen Haus, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich nur noch mit den Leuten befreundet sein muss."

Sagte sie und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Hermine stieß ihn von der Seite an.

„Siehst du, hab ich dir doch gesagt."

Sie liefen noch ein Stück zusammen, dann mussten sie sich trennen.

„Also, wir sehen uns morgen früh. Dann könnt ihr mir ja mal das Schloss richtig zeigen."

Schlug Luc-ia vor und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Das Haus der Ravenclaws war ganz oben in den Türmen gelegen und als sie endlich vor dem großen Portrait eines edlen Herren mit Schnurrbart, der die Ankömmlinge desinteressiert musterte, ankamen, war Luc-ia völlig außer Atem.

Die Vertrauensschülerin und Luc-ias Zimmergenossin Terry Boot wandte sich an die Schüler.

„Unser diesjähriges Passwort ist KIRSCHBLÜTE. Prägt euch es gut ein und für die Neuen von euch, ihr dürft das Passwort niemanden sagen, die nicht zu Ravenclaw gehören. Für die Schüler bis zur 3.Klasse ist der Ausgang bis 8 Uhr Abends gestattet. Nach 12 Uhr darf sich keiner mehr auf den Gängen aufhalten. Gut und nun folgt mir in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sie drehte sich zu dem Portrait und nannte das Passwort. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und die Schüler strömten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die älteren Klassen machten sich bereits auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen. Selma zog Luc-ia hinter sich her bis sie einen hübsch eingerichteten Raum betraten, von dem man aus einen fantastischen Blick auf den dunklen Wald und den See hatte.

„So, das ist unser Zimmer. Ist es nicht toll?"

Selma sah sie strahlend an.

„Und wie, es ist fantastisch."

Luc-ia kam aus den Staunen nicht mehr raus. Selma lief zu einem Bett, das mit schweren in dunklem blau gefassten Vorhängen bezogen war.

„Das hier ist dein Bett. Deine Sachen kannst du in den Schrank neben dem Bett unterbringen. Aber das beste kommt erst noch..."

Sie lief aufgeregt zu einer Tür, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag und öffnete sie.

„Hier. Wir haben unser eigenes Bad. Das ist nur den Schülern des 7.Jahrgangs gegönnt."

Sagte sie stolz. Luc-ia nickte zustimmend.

Im Laufe des Abends verstaute Luc-ia ihre Sachen in den großen Schrank und unterhielt sich noch etwas mit Selma. Terry, die in der Zwischenzeit auch eingetroffen war, sagte nur ab und zu etwas, hielt sich aber die meiste Zeit zurück.

Durch Selma erfuhr Luc-ia alles, was man über die neuesten Trends in der Zaubererwelt wissen musste und wer zu den begehrtesten Jungs an der Schule gehörte.

„Also da wären Jonathan McQuinzy, der leider schon an diese Wiesley vergeben ist, dann noch Ryan Michel der klügste unter uns Ravenclaws und wie Terry auch Vertrauensschüler ist. Oh er sieht auch blendend gut aus. Außerdem...."

Luc-ia hörte ihr nur noch mit halben Ohr zu. Sie war nicht wirklich interessiert an irgendwelchen gut aussehenden Jungs. Selma bekam ihr Desinteresse allerdings nicht mit und schnatterte munter weiter.

„Hm, aus Gryffindor ist es Harry Potter und dann hätten wir noch den bestaussehenden Jungen in ganz Slytherin. Nun er gehört zwar auch zu den meist gehassten und ist für seine Arroganz berüchtigt, aber ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass er wirklich eine Augenweide ist."

Erzählte Selma weiter, doch Luc-ia war hellhörig geworden.

„Ein Slytherin sagst du? Aber ich dachte du hasst die Slyterins."

„Ja, das stimmt schon. Ich interessier mich ja auch nicht für ihn, aber nach einer Umfrage gehört Draco Malfoy zu den begehrtesten Jungen der Schule."

Als sie Malfoys Namen nannte, war Luc-ia aufgesprungen und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Was, dieser ekelhafte Typ gehört zu den begehrtesten Jungen? Das ich nicht lache."

„Ah wie ich sehe, kennst du ihn bereits...und seinen Charme."

Bemerkte Selma grinsend. Luc-ia starrte wütend aus dem Fenster.

„Ja und seine Vorliebe für Muggelgeborene wie mich."

„Oh Luc-ia, es tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht."

Sagte Selma ehrlich bestürzt.

„Schon ok, Selma. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Na dann ist ja alles geklärt. Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen."

Sagte Terry und die beiden Mädchen nickten ihr zu.


	5. Traum oder Wirklichkeit

Joa da bin ich wieder

Bin diesmal ziemlich schnell hehe, naja in letzter zeit weiß ich auch nich wirklich was ich den ganzen tag machen soll außer zur schule gehn -.-‚ also tu ich lieber was nützliches, als mich bis zum tode zu langweilen hihi

Deshalb gibs wieder ein neues chap von mir

Und vielen lieben dank an meine lieben Reviewer **DracoDragon** und **haunted-jess**, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu (fg)

Bye bye eure LunarCaustic (wink)

Ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse: mir is nen kleiner fehler unterlaufen...ich dachte die französische Zaubererschule heißt Durmstrang und nicht Beauxbatons...sorry

* * *

**4.Kapitel**

**Traum oder Wirklichkeit**

Es war Sonntagabend und Luc-ia gönnte sich ein entspanntes Bad. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen und sank bis zum Kinn in das heiße dampfende Wasser. Während sie so dalag und der zarte Duft von Lavendel sie benebelte, ließ sie den heutigen Tag noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielen. Gleich nachdem Frühstück hatte sich Luc-ia mit Harry, Ron und Hermine verabredet, damit sie zusammen das Schloss erkunden konnten.

Harry und Ron zeigten ihr alle möglichen Geheimgänge, die sie mit der Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckt hatten und Hermine zeigte ihr voller Stolz die große Bibliothek von Hogwarts, was ihr einen genervten Blick von Harry und Ron einbrachte. Doch Luc-ia störte das nicht, sie war überwältigt von der riesigen Vielfalt an Büchern und Hermine zeigte ihr erfreut einige interessante Exemplare, die sie auf alle Fälle gelesen haben muss.

Danach wanderten sie über das Gelände von Hogwarts und Luc-ia lernte Hagrid, den Wildhüter und seinen riesigen Hund Fang kennen, der sie freudig begrüßte. Auf dem Quiditsch- Platz kamen Harry und Ron wieder zum Zug und sie zeigten ihr einige tolle Tricks mit ihren Besen. Luc-ia applaudierte ihnen begeistert zu, wohingegen Hermine nur mit den Kopf schüttelte.

Erst am späten Nachmittag waren sie mit ihrer Besichtigung fertig und Luc-ia trennte sich von den Drei, um mit Terry noch vor dem Abendessen, den Stundenplan für die Woche durchzugehen.

Luc-ia seufzte glücklich und der tranceartige Zustand in dem sie gerade war, ließ sie in einen Halbschlaf fallen.

Luc-ia fand sich in einen dunklen Wald wieder. Überall um sie herum war das Knacken von Holz zu hören und Luc-ia hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und sah sich ängstlich um. Plötzlich verschwand das Knacken und eine bedrohliche Stille legte sich über den Wald. Verwirrt schaute sie um sich, doch nur Dunkelheit umgab sie. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und eingeengt, als sie auf einmal ein leise Stimme vernahm und ein leichter Schimmer die Dunkelheit durchdrang. Luc-ia lief darauf zu und je näher sie kam, desto klarer wurde die Stimme und sie erkannte eine zierliche Gestalt, die mit den Rücken zu ihr gewandt dasaß. Sie war ganz in weiß gehüllt und langes goldblondes Haar lugte aus ihrer Kapuze hervor. Ihre traurige Stimme drang bis tief in Luc-ias Herz und eine ungewöhnliche Vertrautheit ging von ihr aus. Luc-ia trat noch einen Schritt näher an die Gestalt ran, sodass sie nun direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Ähm, Gehts Ihnen nicht gut?"

Fragte sie zögerlich, doch die Frau schien sie nicht zu hören, denn sie hatte plötzlich aufgehört zu singen und starrte verängstigt auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Luc-ia taumelte erschrocken nach hinten, als die Frau sich blitzschnell aufrichtete und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher, doch dann zog etwas, das vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Doch als sie nach unten blickte, erstarrte sie vor Entsetzen. Vor ihr lag eine Frau, das schöne Gesicht vor Angst verzerrt. Ihr nackter Körper war über und über mit Blut beschmiert, das aus riesigen Wunden strömte. Noch nie hatte Luc-ia so einen zerfetzten Menschen gesehen, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass diese Frau ein Mensch war, denn selbst in diesem Zustand war sie überirdisch schön. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Sie taumelte würgend zurück und prallte gegen einen schweren Körper. Unter ihren Händen fühlte sie Stoff und eine Welle von unglaublicher Bösartigkeit durchflutete sie. Ihr ganzer Körper begann vor Schmerz zu zucken und ihre Stirn glühte, als ob irgendetwas auf ihrer Haut hinein gebrannt wurde. Nur mit aller größter Mühe konnte sie ein paar Schritte nach vorn taumeln und drehte sich langsam herum.

Vor ihr stand eine in ganz schwarz vermummte Gestalt. Sie versuchte ein Gesicht unter der Kapuze zu entdecken, doch stattdessen sah sie nur Schwärze. Die Gestalt kam langsam auf sie zu und Luc-ia wich immer weiter zurück, als sie plötzlich über etwas stolperte und hinfiel. Sie spürte etwas Nasses an ihren Händen und schrie entsetzt auf, als sie das Blut sah. Sie war über die tote Frau gestürzt. Die vermummte Gestalt stand nun direkt vor ihr. Nur die Leiche trennte sie beide noch voneinander. Doch anstatt sie zu packen, hob die Gestalt ihre behandschuhten Hände und zog die Kapuze herunter. Entsetzt schaute Luc-ia in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der voller Kälte auf sie hinab sah.

„MALFOY? Aber wieso...?"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn er packte sie grob am Hals und hob sie in die Luft, sodass ihre Füße knapp über den Boden baumelten. Röchelnd rang sie nach Luft und versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu winden, doch er war zu stark. Ihre Bewegungen wurden lahmer, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Sie schaute ein letztes mal in seine Augen, seine blutroten Augen. Aber er hatte doch graue Augen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Das war nicht Malfoy, dachte sie bevor sich der Tod ihrer annahm.

Mit einem Aufschrei erwachte Luc-ia, doch anstatt ihre Stimme zu hören, schluckte sie Wasser. Prustend kam sie hoch und begann heftig zu husten. Sie hörte plötzlich Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Tür und wie Hände an der Klinke rüttelten.

„Oh mein Gott, Luc-ia, ist alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was!"

Luc-ias Hustenkrampf löste sich langsam und sie wandte sich zur Tür.

„Keine Sorge Selma! Mir gehts gut. Ich hab aus Versehen Wasser geschluckt."

Rief sie und hörte ein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen.

„Puh, dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon du stirbst da drin. Na ja, mach nicht mehr solange, ich will auch noch rein."

„Ja ok."

Sie sank erleichtert zurück und grübelte über diesen seltsamen Traum nach, der ihr so real vorgekommen war, doch das Wasser war sichtlich abgekühlt und ihre Haut war schon ganz aufgeweicht. Also beschloss sie den Traum einfach zu vergessen.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, stieg sie aus der Wanne und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um. Sie trocknete sich gerade die Haare ab, als sie einen leichten Schmerz am Hals spürte. Verwundert schaute sie in den Spiegel und erstarrte. An ihrem Hals waren dunkle Abdrücke zu erkennen, die wie Würgemale aussahen und sich langsam blau-lila verfärbten.

„Aber, aber das ist...unmöglich."

Flüsterte sie und blinzelte mit den Augen, als ob es nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen wäre, doch die Abdrücke blieben.

Luc-ia wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es schon wieder an der Tür klopfte und eine diesmal genervte Stimme erklang.

„Luc-ia, was zum Teufel machst du da drin? Es ist schon fast neun und ich brauch auch noch meine Schönheitspflege."

„Tut mir leid Selma, ich bin ja gleich draußen. Gib mir noch fünf Minuten, ja?"

Selma seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Nagut, aber wirklich nur noch fünf Minuten."

Luc-ia wandte sich wieder zum Spiegel und versuchte die Flecke so gut es ging, mit Abdeckpuder verschwinden zulassen und es gelang ihr auch ziemlich gut. Den Rest verdeckte sie mit ihren Haaren.

Fünf Minuten später verließ sie endlich das Bad und ließ eine erleichterte Selma hinein.

Luc-ia saß mit Selma und Terry zusammen am Frühstückstisch und sah ihren Stundenplan durch. Sie hatten jetzt mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen Zaubertränke und danach eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit den Slytherins ´Gott behüte!, oh dann hatten sie noch Verwandlung mit den Gryffindors ´Na Endlich!. Nach der Stunde war große Mittagspause und dann hatte sie nur noch zwei Stunden Arithmatik, das nur wenige als Kursfach gewählt haben und somit Schüler aus allen Häusern daran teilnahmen. Luc-ia wusste nur, dass Terry und Hermine dieses Fach besuchten und sie war gespannt, wer sich noch alles für den schwierigen Kurs interessierte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, ging sie zum Gryffindor- Tisch rüber und begrüßte Harry und die anderen.

„Morgen Leute."

„Ah Luc-ia schön dich zusehen. Na bereit für deinen ersten Schultag?"

Ginny grinste sie an.

„Hm, ja ich denk schon."

„Was hast du denn als erstes?"

Fragte Harry sie.

„Ähm, Zaubertränke mit Hufflepuff."

„Oh du Arme."

Luc-ia sah Ron fragend an, der ihr mitleidig auf die Schulter klopfte und so aussah, als ob er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

„Äh, ich versteh nicht..."

„Hör nicht auf diesen Blödmann, Luc-ia! Er will dir nur Angst machen, weil der Hauslehrer von Slytherin Professor Snape dieses Fach unterrichtet und dieser bekannt dafür ist, dass er zu allen Schülern unfair ist, die nicht zu Slytherin gehören."

Winkte Hermine ab und erntete einen bösen Blick von Ron.

„Aha, gut zu wissen."

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck ihrem Toast zu.

Luc-ia beugte sich zu Harry hinunter.

„Sag mal, was ist denn mit Hermine los? Sie scheint ziemlich mies gelaunt zu sein."

„Naja, du weißt doch, dass sie jetzt Schülersprecherin ist und das heißt, dass sie mit den zweiten Schülersprecher zusammen ziehen muss, damit sie ihre Pflichten besser koordinieren können."

„Heißt das sie wohnt mit Malfoy zusammen?"

Flüsterte Luc-ia und Harry nickte zögerlich.

„Oh weh, das kann ja nicht gut gehen."

Sie schaute mitleidig zu Hermine, die sich gerade wieder mit Ron stritt.

„Du hättest die beiden mal gestern sehen müssen, als Ron erfahren hat, dass Hermine mit Malfoy zusammen zieht."

Ginny war neben ihr getreten und musterte die beiden mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

„Da sind regelrecht die Fetzen geflogen. Wenn das so weiter geht, sieht das nicht gerade rosig für ihre Beziehung aus."

Harry und Luc-ia mussten ihr ungern zustimmen.

Nachdem sie Zaubertränke hinter sich hatte, wusste Luc-ia gleich, dass dieses Fach nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingsfächern werden wird. Aber dennoch hatte sie bemerkt, dass dieser Snape seine Abneigung eher gegen die Hufflepuffs gerichtet hat. Er hatte sie doch tatsächlich als ein „Haufen von Schwächlingen" bezeichnet, wohingegen er die Ravenclaws noch einigermaßen neutral behandelte.

Sie seufzte leise und folgte den anderen über das Schulgelände zu Hagrid. Von weiten sah sie bereits den anderen Teil der Klasse. Grimmig verzog sie das Gesicht, als sie auch schon einen weißblonden Haarschopf erblickte, der die Ankömmlinge überheblich musterte.

Für diese Arroganz hätte sie ihn schon wieder eine reinschlagen können. Oh, wie sie diesen Kerl hasste mit seinen zwei Gorillas an jeder Seite, als ob er nicht den Mumm hätte ohne sie irgendwo zu erscheinen. Luc-ia musste augenblicklich grinsen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr irgendwie. Draco, wie er ganz allein und ängstlich durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts lief. Nein, das wäre wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich, dachte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Selma schaute sie irritiert an.

„Was ist mit dir Luc-ia? Wieso grinst du so komisch?"

„Ach nichts. Ich musste nur gerade an was denken."

Draco blickte den Ankömmlingen missmutig entgegen. Normalerweise galten die Ravenclaws nicht gerade zu seinen Feinden. Im Gegenteil. Er respektierte sie sogar als würdige Gegner, da sie bekannt für ihre Intelligenz und ihren Ehrgeiz waren, was ihm als Slytherin natürlich auch zu eigen war. Das einzige, was die beiden Häuser eigentlich unterschied, war, dass die Ravenclaws immer ehrenvoll handelten, wogegen die Slytherins oftmals heimtückisch waren und mit ungesetzlichen Mitteln arbeiteten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Draco lächelte verächtlich.

´Ehrenvoll. Das ist doch nur ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

Eigentlich respektierte er sie immer noch, wenn da nicht dieses unverblümte Schlammblut wäre. Sie hatte genauso wenig Respekt vor ihm, wie dieser Potter und sein Fanclub und das ärgerte ihn ungemein. Dazu kam noch, dass er sich ein ganzes Jahr lang mit diesem Schlammblut Granger eine Wohnung teilen musste. Das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, vor allem da es sein letztes Jahr war. Dementsprechend war seine Stimmung auch auf den Tiefpunkt angelangt.

Zabini, ein schwarzhaariger, gutaussehender Slytherin und einer der wenigen, die Draco als fast ebenbürtig akzeptierte, stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Hey Draco zieh nicht so ein Gesicht! Sie ist zwar ein Schlammblut, aber sieh es auch mal von der anderen Seite."

„Und die wäre?"

Fragte Draco unter zusammen gebissenen Zähne, doch Zabini grinste ihn nur anzüglich an.

„Na, was wohl?! Sie ist eine Frau und dazu noch recht hübsch. Also wenn ich schon mit so einer zusammen wohne, würde ich die Gelegenheit auch nutzen."

Draco schaute ihn angewidert an.

„Zabini dein Geschmack ist wirklich erbärmlich. Ich schlafe doch nicht mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut wie Granger. Lieber fress ich Schnecken."

Zabini sah ihn gespielt gekränkt an und Draco winkte ab.

„Außerdem ist sie doch mit diesem Riesentrottel Wiesel zusammen. Selbst wenn ich mich dazu durchringen würde sie zu nehmen, würde sie mir eine glatte Abfuhr verpassen."

Zabini sah ihn erstaunt an und begann dann schallend zu lachen.

„Was gibs da so zu lachen?"

Knurrte er leise drohend. Zabini war der einzige, der es wagte ihn auszulachen, was ihn schon oft zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, doch da er wusste, dass dieser ihm dennoch Respekt zollte, tolerierte er sein Verhalten.

„Ach weißt du Draco, das war das erste Mal, dass du selber zugegeben hast, du könntest bei einem Mädchen nicht landen."

Draco stöhnte auf. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie Zabini es geschafft hat mit seinem Verhalten nach Slytherin zu kommen. Gut, er stammte zwar aus einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie und war selber auch ein ziemlich guter Zauberer, doch sein Charakter blieb oft zu wünschen übrig.

„Man Junge, jetzt seh das doch alles nicht so ernst! Schau mal! Das heitert dich mit Sicherheit auf."

Zabini zeigte auf die Ravenclaws, die nun die Koppel vor Hagrids Hütte erreicht haben.

„Und was soll ich da tolles sehen?"

Fragte Draco desinteressiert. Zabini sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Du scheinst heut echt nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, wie? Na ich mein die Mädels. In ganz Hogwarts findest du nicht so viele hübsche Miezen wie in Ravenclaw."

Draco schaute ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. Er fragte sich auf was Zabini hinaus wolle. Schließlich hatten sie nicht zum erstem Mal mit den Ravenclaws gemeinsam Unterricht. Obwohl dieser nicht ganz unrecht hatte mit seiner Behauptung. In Ravenclaw gab es überwiegend Mädchen als Jungs und die Auswahl war groß, was Draco durchaus zu schätzen wusste.

„Zabini, ich kenn die Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Einige näher, als ihnen jetzt vielleicht lieb ist, aber warum sollte mich das plötzlich so sehr interessieren?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte das würde dich etwas aufmuntern. Schließlich ist es das erste Mal, das wir mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben, dem wohl langweiligsten Fach an dieser Schule. Das macht das Fach wenigstens ein bisschen lohnenswert, oder?"

Um seine Behauptung zu untermalen, setzte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und zwinkerte einigen Mädchen zu, die daraufhin gleich rot anliefen und anfingen zu tuscheln.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, gab ihm aber dennoch innerlich recht und blickte höhnisch in Luc-ias Richtung, die ihn bewusst zu ignorieren schien.

Hagrid begann mit dem Unterricht, aber Draco und die anderen Slytherins hörten ihm gar nicht zu. Pansy Parkinson stand umringt von anderen weiblichen Slytherins am Zaun gelehnt und ihr Kichern war weit über die Koppeln zu hören, dass sogar einige Tiere aufschreckte. Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und auch Zabini bemerkte die gackernden Mädchen und stöhnte theatralisch auf.

„Oh man, manchmal sind unsere Mädels wirklich unausstehlich."

„Allerdings."

Draco musterte die Mädchenclique kühl und Pansy bemerkte seinen Blick, woraufhin sie ihn verführerisch anlächelte. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion und wandte sich wieder den Ravenclaws zu. Zabini hatte Pansys Blick gesehen und grinste ihn frech an.

„Man die Kleine kann wohl nicht genug von dir kriegen was?"

Als Antwort bekam er ein wütendes Schnauben.

„Ich hatte, was ich wollte. Sie interessiert mich nicht mehr."

„Nun das musst du nicht mir sagen. Aber mich würde brennend interessieren, wen du zur Zeit im Auge hast? Nein, lass mich raten...hm, was ist mit dieser Terry Boot? Sie würde gut zu dir passen und sie ist außerordentlich hübsch. Ihre kühle Art ist eine große Herausforderung...."

Draco lächelte gehässig und schaute zu der Auserwählten. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schien plötzlich leicht nervös zu werden. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder zum Lehrer.

„Nein, die hatte ich schon."

Zabini sah ihn mit ehrlicher Bewunderung an.

„Wow, da musstest du aber ein ganz schönes Kaliber aufgefahren haben. Terry Boot gehört nicht gerade zu den Mädchen, die sich leicht rumkriegen lassen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schulter und grinste verächtlich.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich bin ich auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt noch verschlossener gegenüber Jungs ist. Ein zweites Mal würde sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht ranlassen."

Zabini lachte laut auf, was ihm einen grimmigen Blick von Hagrid einbrachte.

„Nagut und wie steht es mit dieser süßen Blonden, neben deiner Verflossenen?"

„Du meinst Selma Tales? Nein, sie wäre zu einfach."

Zabini schaute ihn belustigt an, bevor er wieder seinen Blick wohlwollend über die hübsche Blondine gleiten ließ.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, werde ich mein Glück mal bei ihr versuchen."

Plötzlich tauchte noch ein anderes Mädchen hinter der Blonden auf und zog Zabinis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Hey Draco, da ist die Neue, diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit. Na, willste es nicht mal bei ihr probieren? Ich könnt wetten, bei der kriegst du deine erste Absage."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer steinernen Maske.

„Nein, sie ist genau so ein dreckiges Schlammblut wie diese Granger und eine Freundin von diesem Potter."

Die letzten Worte spie er nur so aus. Sein Gegenüber klopfte ihn beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Hey brauchst ja nicht gleich so aufzubrausen. War ja nur ein Vorschlag, aber ich glaub trotzdem dir entgeht was, bei so einer Schönheit."

Die Blondine flüsterte etwas in das Ohr des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, woraufhin diese irritiert zu Zabini guckte, der ihren neugierigen Blick bemerkte und sie charmant anlächelte. Nun schaute sie noch verwirrter drein und flüsterte etwas zur Blondinen, die daraufhin leise kicherte.

„Wieso lachst du? Ich dachte alle Slytherins wären so widerwärtig wie Malfoy."

Selma schaute Luc-ia belustigt an.

„Nun bei den meisten stimmt das auch, aber dieser Zabini ist anders. Er ist viel lockerer als die anderen Slytherins und hat auch nicht so einen Hass gegenüber den anderen Häusern. Bei uns Ravenclaws ist er ziemlich beliebt, neben Malfoy."

Nun breitete sich auch auf Luc-ias Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.

„Ah, dir gefällt der Typ."

Selma errötete leicht und beobachtete Zabini, wie er sich mit Malfoy unterhielt."

„Hach, wenn er nur nicht so gut mit Malfoy befreundet wäre, wenn man so etwas überhaupt Freundschaft nennen kann. Ich bezweifle, dass ein Slytherin wie Malfoy freundschaftliche Gefühle kennt. Naja, aber Zabini scheint der Einzige zu sein, den Malfoy als einen Ebenbürtigen betrachtet."

Erstaunt schaute Luc-ia zu den beiden unterschiedlichen Jungs rüber und beobachtete sie, doch Dracos kalte Augen richteten sich plötzlich auf sie und sie schaute schnell wieder weg und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Unterricht.

Nachdem Mittagessen ging Luc-ia mit Hermine und Terry zum Arithmatikraum. Kurz bevor sie den Raum erreicht haben, kam Ryan Michel, der Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw auf die drei Mädchen zu.

„Hey Terry. Ähm...ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir dieses Jahr beide zusammen sitzen könnten?"

Alle drei sahen ihn erstaunt an, doch Terry schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid Ryan, aber ich sitz schon mit Luc-ia zusammen."

„Ach kein Problem Terry, ich sitz dann eben neben Hermine."

„Aber...."

„Kein aber Terry. Nun geh schon!"

Luc-ia grinste ihre Zimmergenossin frech an und schubste sie zu Ryan, der sie dankbar anlächelte. Auch Hermine musste grinsen. Ihre Stimmung war wieder etwas angestiegen, als sie endlich in ihrem Lieblingsfach sitzen durfte.

„Du bist also ne kleine Kupplerin, wie?"

Beide setzten sich in die mittlere Bankreihe und Luc-ia grinste verschmitzt.

„Na wenn jemand schon so schüchtern ist, dann muss man da einfach ein wenig nachhelfen, damit die Liebe zwischen den zwei entfacht wird."

Hermine lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Du hörst dich ja wie eine Romantikerin an."

„Hm...nein, ich denke nicht. Was Liebe betrifft bin ich eher noch unerfahren."

Sagte sie und Hermine sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nun das kann ich mir bei dir aber schwer vorstellen."

„Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Ähm, sagen wir mal so, ich war noch nie selber in einen Jungen verliebt, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich keine Erfahrungen mit Jungs hab."

Draco stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes in den Klassenraum, doch als er einen schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf vor sich sah, stockte er. Zabini, der direkt hinter ihm reingekommen war, stieß unsanft gegen ihn.

„Was is'n los mit dir? Wieso hältst du an?"

Fragte er und rieb sich die Schulter.

„SIE. Sie ist hier?"

„Wer soll hier sein?"

Zabini sah sich neugierig um, dann erblickte auch er Luc-ia.

„Ah die Kleine aus Ravenclaw meinst du. Nun, wenn sie Arithmatik besucht, scheint sie einiges im Köpfchen zu haben. Na das ist doch mal ne hübsche Zusammenstellung schön und intelligent."

Draco schnaubte.

„Schön und dumm gefällt mir lieber."

„Ach? Seit wann?"

Zabini grinste ihn an. Er wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wieso interessiert dich das so? Sie hat kein reines Blut, also ist sie für mich auch nicht von Interesse."

„Aber ich hab gehört, dass sie aus einer adligen Familie stammt."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Das ist unwichtig. Muggle bleibt Muggle."

Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst. Komm lass uns setzen! Schau, da sind noch Plätze frei."

Dracos schnaubte verächtlich, setzte sich aber schließlich auf den Stuhl direkt hinter Luc-ia.

Luc-ia schaute neugierig um sich.

„Man hier scheinen ja nur die intelligentesten Leute zu sitzen. Du, Terry, Ryan und da vorn sitzt dieses Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, deren Arm bei Snapes Unterricht immer oben war."

Hermine nickte abwesend, da sie sich gerade ihre Notizen vom vorigen Jahr durchlas.

„Ja und hinter uns sitzen Malfoy und Zabini."

Luc-ia sah sie erschrocken an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Malfoy....er ist auch hier. Dreh dich doch mal um!"

Zögerlich kam sie ihrer Aufforderung nach und blickte direkt in Dracos kalte Augen, die sie spöttisch musterten.

„Oh Schlammblut, was suchst du denn hier? Ist dir dieses Fach nicht ein bisschen zu hoch?"

Luc-ias Augen blitzten ihn zornig an.

„Weißt du Malfoy, dasselbe hab ich mir auch gerade bei dir gedacht."

Malfoys gelassene Haltung versteifte sich leicht und seine Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle den Mund nicht so weit aufreißen. Es könnte ungeahnte Folgen für dich haben."

Luc-ia zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja aber DU bist nicht ICH und ICH mache wonach mir lieb ist."

Zabini prustete neben Malfoy los, woraufhin dieser ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Wow, sie ist sehr temperamentvoll Draco. Und schlagkräftig dazu."

Luc-ia sah ihn irritiert an.

„Na wenn du sie so toll findest, wieso setzt du dich dann nicht neben sie?"

knurrte Draco.

„Keine Sorge ich lass dich hier nicht allein, obwohl ich deiner Aufforderung sehr gern nachgekommen wäre."

Sagte Zabini und setzte wieder sein charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Hi, ich bin Zabini. Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zulernen."

Er beugte sich nach vorn und nahm Luc-ias Hand um ihr einen Kuss darauf zudrücken.

Luc-ia errötete leicht um die Nasenspitze und Draco sah seinen Freund schockiert an.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da Zabini? Sie ist ein Schlammblut."

„Ja ich weiß und dazu noch ziemlich hübsch."

Er lächelte sie an und Luc-ia errötete noch ein Stück mehr, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob es an ihm lag oder durch den Zorn über Dracos Bemerkung.

„Du könntest dir mal ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen, Malfoy."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich fass keine Schlammblüter an."

„Ach hast du etwa Angst wir könnten dir weh tun?"

„Meine lieben Kinder. Streitet euch doch nicht! Marsch, Marsch auf eure Plätze! Wir beginnen mit dem Unterricht."

Luc-ia funkelte Draco noch einmal kalt an, bevor sie sich zum Lehrer umdrehte.

* * *

Puh, das war mal nen langes Kapitel...eigentlich sollten es ja zwei werden, aber ich fand keinen guten Bruch, wo ich hätte aufhörn können....

Naja, ich hab hier Zabini mitreingebracht, obwohl ich mich in den Büchern nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, aber da er in mehreren FFs auftaucht und überall diese lockere Art an dem Tag legte, dachte ich mir ich könnte ihn auch in meine FF unterbringen.....et voila, da is er und ich muss sagen er gefällt mir irgendwie, denn er lockert die geschichte ein wenig auf....daher denke ich, dass ich ihn richtig in die story mit reinbringen werde und ich hab da auch schon so meine Vorstellungen hihi ) bye bye all eure Lunar


	6. Das Erbstück

Hallöchen meine Lieben!!! fg

Hui, meine FF schlägt langsam an riesigfreu....da macht das schreiben doch gleich noch viel mehr spaß hihi

Ich hab euch auch diesmal ein schön langes chap mitgebracht, obwohl es eigentlich gar net so lang werden sollte, aber ich muss mich ja immer so weit auslassen seufz, oh man ich gehör wirklich zu den detail verliebten leutchens, aber ich kann einfach nich anders...immer wenn ich anfang zu schreiben, kommen mir immer wieder neue Ideen dazu, wie ich das chap noch umfangreicher gestalten kann oder wie ich dies und das noch mit reinpacken kann....so dehnt sich dann das chap unendlich aus.....hach jaja....so bin ich nu mal gg

Als ich übrigens eure lieben Reviews gelesen hab, musste ich unbedingt das nächste chap weiterschreiben, denn ich hatte es mal angefangen gehabt, aber ich bin an einer stelle nie weiter gekommen, weil mir nich wirklich einfiel, wie ich sie am besten rüberbringe, aber für euch hab ich mir das wochenende genommen um dieses chap endlich zu beenden, nur dummerweise wurde ich ständig abgelenkt, sei es schulisch (wieviel die lehrer doch in einen reinstopfen können grummel) oder kleine nervenauftreibene kumpels, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als mich von solch lebenswichtigen Dingen, wie diese story zuschreiben, abhalten und deshalb konnte ich es erst jetzt beenden...hach ja, ich habs schon net leicht, gell grins...ich hoffe das nächste chap geht mir wieder schneller von der hand...

Ok dann möcht ich mal eure neugierigen fragen beantworten (zwinker)

Also ich war ja wirklich sehr erstaunt, dass ihr mich nach der Herkunft des namen Luc-ia gefragt habt, aber es hat mich auch sehr gefreut, dass ihr solch ein interesse zeigt...

Also, das war so...ich hatte vor ungefähr nem jahr mal ne ff über HP angefangen, die so ähnlich war wie diese hier und mein hauptchara Luc-ia war da dort schon das erste mal vertreten, aber ich hab die story nich beendet, weil sie mir net mehr so gefallen hat, aber ich wollte trotzdem eine ff mit Luc-ia schreiben...also hab ich mir die story hier ausgedacht (die mir auch besser, als die andere gefällt)...daher musste ich auch ziemlich lange überlegen, wie ich damals auf diesen namen gekommen bin. Eigentlich sollte Luc-ia auch erst mit „z"und nicht mit „c"geschrieben werden und sollte sich somit auf Luzifer beziehen, da meine vorige ff darüber handelte, aber ich fand, dass es sich besser anhörte wenn man es mit „c"schreibt, weil es nich so hart klingt, wie „z". Der Bindestrich soll eigentlich nur zur besseren betonung da sein, damit man das „c"gedehnter spricht....

Naja, zumindest glaub ich, das es so sein sollte, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht mehr, da es schon lange her is....sorry, falls ihr euch was tiefgründigeres vorgestellt habt und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch jemand, der sich immer viel gedanken über einen namen macht und ich sitz meistens immer sehr lange nur da und überleg mir, was ich meinen charas für namen gebe, daher is es auch gut möglich, das der name noch mehr bedeuten könnte und ich habs nur vergessen....ach ja, Luc-ias nachname, also van Wolverton stammt übrigens aus einem roman, den ich mal gelesen hab und ich fand ihn irgendwie cool, also hab ich ihn einfach geklaut hihi

**haunted-jess: **jaja die vorstellung wäre schon schön gg, aber das würde meine ganze story wohl etwas durcheinander bringen, trotzdem wirste nicht entschäuscht werden. Versprochen!

**Amdir:** also deine frage hab ich ja jetz schon oben beantwortet und danke, das du mich auf rons nachnamen aufmerksam gemacht hast...is mir gar net aufgefallen (fg)

**DracoDragon: **hey stimmt, hast recht, aber ich hatte da ehrlichkeine vorlage gehabt...dis is mir nur so während des schreibens eingefalln, dass ich den traum so real erscheinen lasse und da hab ich es denn mit eingebracht...ich werd auch in nächsten chaps wieder drauf zusprechen kommen...

Najuti, dis wars erstma, was ich zu sagen hatte....am ende werd ich noch was zur story sagen, was ich aber hier noch net verraten will

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch noch viel spaß beim lesen baba eure LunarCaustic

* * *

**5.Kapitel**

**Das Erbstück**

_Büro des Schulleiters:_

Dumbledore saß mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem großen Bürosessel, den Kopf an den weichen Stoff gelehnt und döste vor sich hin. Leise vernahm er die flüsternden Stimmen aus den Portraits und das sanfte Rascheln von Fox' Gefieder. Er war kurz davor in ein kleines Nickerchen zu fallen, als etwas gegen das Fenster des Büros hämmerte. Dumbledore schielte zum Fenster und erkannte zart einen kleinen verschwommenen Schatten dahinter, der nun ein aufgebrachtes Gurren ertönen ließ. Dumbledore lächelte sanft und trat zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Eine hübsche braune Eule hüpfte hinein und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, da er sie solange hatte warten lassen. Trotzig streckte sie ihr Beinchen aus, sodass er den daran befestigten Brief nehmen konnte. Dankend streichelte er ihr den gefiederten Kopf, gab ihr ein Stück trockenes Brot und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

Er wusste bereits, wer ihm den Brief geschickt hatte, fragte sich aber, aus welchem Grund Arthur ihn schriftlich aufsuchte. Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich durch.

_Hallo Albus,_

_ich hoffe in Hogwarts geht es zur Zeit auch so ruhig zu, wie bei uns. Der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger scheinen immer noch im Untergrund zu verweilen. Bisher haben unsere Erkundungen nichts neues ergeben, doch wir bleiben weiterhin aufmerksam._

_Allerdings ist der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe, ein anderer. Es geht um dieses neue Mädchen an der Schule, was im selben Jahr wie mein Sohn ist. Ich denke du solltest sie dir mal genauer anschauen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist, aber sie strahlt eine seltsame Aura aus und ich habe eine seltsame Kraft tief in ihrem Innern gespürt. Womöglich weiß sie selber nichts davon, aber wir sollten trotzdem sicherstellen, dass sie keine Bedrohung für den Orden oder der Schule darstellt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Arthur Weasley_

Dumbledore faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und betrachtete nachdenklich den feuerroten Phönix, der friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte. Arthur Weasley hatte genau die selben Eigenschaften geschildert, die er auch bei dem jungen Mädchen gespürt hat. Sie schien nicht die zu sein, die sie zu sein vorgab. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch schon mehrmals ihre Akte durchgesehen, um darin irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, doch ohne Erfolg. Es gab nichts auffälliges in der Akte, alles schien der Wahrheit zu entsprechen und dennoch hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl etwas übersehen zu haben. Als er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte er nicht nur diese seltsame Aura gespürt, die sie umgab, sondern auch eine sonderbare Vertrautheit, die sich in ihren Augen wieder gespiegelt hatte. Als hätte er diese Augen schon einmal gesehen, aber wo?

Er stand auf und wanderte durch sein Büro. Sein Blick glitt über die vielen Portraits in denen alle ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor sich hinschnarchten oder ihn heimlich aus halbgeöffneten Augen beobachteten, bis hin über die Regale und am alten Hut haften blieben.

„Sage mir alter Hut, was konntest du sehen, als du auf dem Kopf der jungen Wolverton gesessen hast?"

Der alte Hut richtete sich leicht auf und ließ seine melodische Stimme erklingen.

„Jaa, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen....hm....ich sah große Kraft in ihr...oh ja....und so rein...ihr Geist ist so rein und unschuldig....hm"

„Rein sagst du? Aber wenn ihr Geist so rein ist, wieso wolltest du sie erst nach Slytherin schicken?"

Fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun, ihr Geist ist rein, aber ihre Seele...oh, ich sah etwas dunkles, noch zu verschlossen um sich zu zeigen...hm...und ich sah ihre Träume....dunkle Träume...sehr dunkel und unklar..."

Dumbledore schaut ihn nachdenklich an.

„Konntest du mehr erkennen alter Hut? Waren die Träume vielleicht Erinnerungen?"

„Möglich...hm...nein ich kann nichts genaues sagen....zu wirr..."

„Ich verstehe."

Dumbledore wollte sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch bewegen, als der Hut ihm noch etwas nachrief.

„Ihr Blut...das Leben der Natur fließt in ihr....oh noch so jung und frisch jaa..."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Seine letzten Worte waren Beweis genug für ihn gewesen, um zu wissen, das mit dem Mädchen etwas nicht stimmte. Er musste rausfinden, wer sie war. Oder WAS sie war?

Er beschloss Remus Lupin aufzusuchen, der seit einiger Zeit wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Schule unterrichtete, um ihm Anweisung zu geben, Luc-ias Kräfte zu beobachten.

Die erste Woche war geschafft und das Wochenende stand bevor. Luc-ia hatte sich mittlerweile in den Alltag von Hogwarts eingelebt, obwohl sie die meiste Zeit nur am Hausaufgaben machen und lernen war. Im 7.Jahr wurden die Schüler sehr gefordert und Luc-ia fühlte sich einem gewaltigen Druck ausgesetzt, da sie ein halbes Jahr lang keine Schule mehr besucht hatte. Dennoch konnte sie mit den anderen Schülern mithalten. Vor allem in den Fächern Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stach sie hervor. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten schienen sich von Tag zu Tag zu verstärken und was die praktische Seite anging, konnte ihr bis auf Harry und Malfoy keiner das Wasser reichen. Auch ihrem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor Lupin war ihr Talent aufgefallen und er hatte sie darauf angesprochen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie auch auf ihrer alten Schule solch derart gute Leistungen vollbracht hat.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher Professor. Meine magischen Fähigkeiten waren schon immer sehr groß gewesen gegenüber den anderen Schülern, aber erst seit Kurzem hab ich das Gefühl meine Kräfte würden stetig ansteigen."

Daraufhin hatte er nur nachdenklich genickt und sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick gemustert. Luc-ia hatte seine Frage vollkommen verwirrt. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Ihr war zwar schon aufgefallen, dass sie innerlich erstarkt war, seit sie nach England zurückgekehrt war, aber erst nachdem Lupin sie darauf angesprochen hat, wurde es ihr richtig bewusst. Sie fragte sich warum ihre magischen Kräfte sich plötzlich so schnell entwickelten. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie sich die Frage stellte, ob wohl ihre ständigen Albträume damit in Zusammenhang standen. Alles schien so erschreckend zusammen zu passen. Die Rückkehr nach England hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, doch was war es? Nur in einer Sache war sie sich sicher, es hatte etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun und nur ihre Mutter konnte womöglich die nagenden Fragen beantworten, die ihr so zusetzten. Sie seufzte tief. Bisher hatte Noir ihr noch keinen Brief von ihrer Mutter geschickt. Hoffentlich war nichts vorgefallen. Sie hatte den Raben vorerst zu Hause gelassen, da er die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter war. Luc-ia fühlte sich so machtlos, wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihre Mutter mit Ausnahme der Diener niemanden bei sich zu Hause hatte. Sie wusste nicht ob es ihr gerade gut ging oder nicht.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lief sie durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel anzusteuern. Sie war froh einen Moment für sich allein zu sein. Die meisten Schüler hielten sich wahrscheinlich draußen auf, denn an diesem Freitagnachmittag gönnten sich die dicken Regenwolken mal eine Pause und ließen eine warme Sonne zum Vorschein. Hermine saß wahrscheinlich irgendwo draußen an einem ruhigen Plätzchen und las ein Buch. Harry und Ron hatten, soweit sie wusste gerade Quidditschtraining und was machte sie? Anstatt den letzten warmen Tag in diesem Jahr zu genießen, lief sie allein und in sich gekehrt durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule, die nur vom Licht der Fackeln erhellt wurden. Was war bloß heute mit ihr los? Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter.

Als sie um eine Ecke bog, traf sie plötzlich auf einen schweren Widerstand. Vor Schreck verlor sie ihren Halt und stürzte nach hinten. Wütend schaute sie zur Person auf, die sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte.

„Verflucht! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

Zischte sie aufgebracht und versuchte zu erkennen, wer vor ihr stand, doch das Gesicht lag im Schatten. Luc-ia wurde nervös. Diese Szene kam ihr etwas zu vertraut vor und als sich die Person zu ihr hinunter beugte und somit deren Gesicht enthüllte, sog sie stark die Luft ein. Sturmgraue Augen schauten hasserfüllt in ihre tiefblauen.

„Du wagst es mich zu beschimpfen, Schlammblut?"

Zornig starrte sie ihn an.

„Verschwinde Malfoy, ich hab keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten."

Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich gefährlich und ehe Luc-ia auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte er sie fest am Arm gepackt und nach oben gerissen. Seine Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in ihren Arm und sie musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Er drückte sie unsanft gegen die Wand und sein Gesicht kam ihrem gefährlich nahe, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennte. Sein heißer Atem traf ihre empfindliche Haut und ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken.

„Was tust du da? Lass mich gefälligst los!"

Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn, doch als Antwort drückte er sie nur noch fester gegen die Wand. Kalter Stein bohrte sich tief in ihren Rücken und ein leiser Schrei kam von ihren Lippen, doch sie wandte ihre Augen nicht von ihm ab. Sie wollte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen, obwohl sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Na tut es weh?"

Schnarrte er mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. Luc-ia hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es ihm zu gefallen schien, wie sie sich vor Schmerz unter ihm wand und eine Welle des Ekels packte sie. Doch schon verschwand der Glanz und sein Blick wurde hart.

„Du solltest dein Verhalten mir gegenüber ändern, Schlammblut! Ich habe es allmählich satt, dass solche dreckigen Muggelgeborenen wie du mich vor der ganzen Schule blamieren."

Seine tiefe Stimme war zu einem drohenden Flüstern geworden und seine kalten Augen brannten sich tief in ihr ein. Es schien, als versuchte er Angst in ihren Augen zu finden, doch da konnte er lange suchen. Trotzig ob sie ihr Kinn und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Willst du mir drohen Malfoy? Wenn ja dann bist du an der falschen Adresse. Ich lasse mich nicht unterdrücken. Und jetzt lass mich los!"

Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu winden, doch er drückte seinen Oberkörper fest an sie, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Wütend blickte sie zu ihm auf und ein höllisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen ätherischen Gesichtszügen.

„Na na.....nicht frech werden! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. Hm, dein Mut ist zwar beeindruckend, aber du solltest dich dabei nicht mit einem Malfoy anlegen."

Obwohl sein höhnisches Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war, trat plötzliches ein gefährliches Glitzern in seine Augen. Luc-ia begann leicht zu zittern. Seine Haltung hatte etwas raubtierhaftes angenommen und sein Blick ängstigte sie. Was hatte er vor?

„Es könnte schlimm für dich ausgehen, solltest du es dennoch wagen."

Hauchte er mit rauer Stimme und sein intensiver Blick schien sie zu hypnotisieren. Er lockerte seinen Griff und glitt langsam mit seiner einen Hand über ihre Hüfte und weiter hinauf. Sie konnte seine kalten Finger durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse spüren. Die Haut, die er ungewöhnlich zärtlich berührte, begann augenblicklich zu prickeln und Luc-ia sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie war verängstigt und berauscht zugleich. Sie konnte seine innere Wut regelrecht fühlen, wie eine elektrische Spannung in der Luft und das machte ihn in diesem Augenblick so gefährlich. Und obwohl sie ihn dafür hassen müsste, was er gerade mit ihr tat, schien ihr Körper seine Berührungen auf erschreckende Art zu genießen. Sie hätte sich jetzt leicht von ihm losreißen können, aber eine süße Schwäche machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und ihre Füße wollten ihr nicht mehr gehorchen. Wieso berührte er sie plötzlich so zärtlich? Was hatte er vor? Innerlich schluchzte sie auf. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Sie hasste ihn und doch ließ sie es zu, dass er mit ihr machte, was er wollte. Sie fühlte sich gefangen. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen Albtraum.

Draco bebte innerlich vor Zorn. Er hasste dieses Muggelweib, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht von ihr abwenden. Es schien als hätte sie ihn verzaubert mit ihrem unschuldigen Engelsgesicht, das ihn so herausfordernd ansah. Sie zeigte keine Angst vor ihm, obwohl er ihr überlegen war. Sie waren ganz allein in diesem dunklen Gang, der nur dürftig beleuchtet war und er könnte mit ihr machen, was er wollte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ seinen Körper leicht erzittern. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Er spürte plötzlich eine wallende Hitze in sich aufkommen, die ihn zu verzehren drohte und er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Er wusste, wie er dieses heiße Verlangen stillen konnte, doch der Teil von ihm, der immer einen kühl kalkulierten Kopf bewahrte, ließ ihn zögern. Was er hier tat, entsprach nicht seinem Charakter. Normalerweise begegnete er Muggelgeborenen mit kühler Verachtung oder beachtete sie erst gar nicht. Selbst bei Potter und seinen Anhängern, die wenigen, die ihm keinen Respekt entgegenbrachten, begegnete er immer mit klarem und kühlem Verstand und wusste immer genau, wo er sie reizen konnte. Ihn selbst konnte kaum einer reizen, jetzt noch weniger als damals und doch schaffte es ein einfaches Schlammblut ihn jedesmal zur Weißglut zu bringen, wenn sie ihn auch nur ansah. Wieso geriet er bei ihr so außer Kontrolle? Seine steinerne Maske schmolz augenblicklich dahin, wenn diese kristallblauen Augen ihn überheblich anfunkelten. Sie war die einzige, die ihn so ansah, so klar und durchdringend, als ob sie direkt in seine dunkle Seele schauten. Es machte ihn zornig. Niemand sollte es wagen ihn so anzuschauen, in seinem tiefsten Innern zu graben und sein schlimmsten Geheimnisse entdecken. Er musste sie brechen, ihre starke reine Aura. Nie mehr sollte sie ihn so anschauen.

Seine Hände glitten hungrig über ihren Körper. Er konnte ihren pulsierenden Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern spüren. Sie sah ihn noch immer mit diesem verfluchten herausfordernden Blick an, doch jetzt hatte sich schon eine Spur von ängstlicher Nervosität darin vermischt. Und obwohl sie ihn so abweisend ansah, bemerkte er, dass ihr Körper unter seinen Berührungen zu beben anfing. Er grinste in sich hinein. Wenn schon ihr Körper sich so schnell unter seinen geübten Händen gefügig macht, dann wird es ihm ein leichtes sein, sich auch ihren Geist gefügig zu machen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und begann leicht ihren Hals mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen zu bedecken. Sie stöhnte leise auf und ihr Körper schmiegte sich- wohl eher unbewusst- an seinen. Doch das schürte seine inneres Feuer nur noch und seine Hände wurden fordernder. Während die eine ihre Hüften umschlang, glitt die andere weiter runter. Sanft berührten seine Finger die seidige Haut und bahnten sich einen Weg unter ihren Rock an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang. Wieder verkrampfte sie sich augenblicklich, doch das war ihm egal, er war zu versessen drauf ihren Körper zu erobern. Seine kalten Lippen hatten nun auch ihre gefunden und er kostete von ihrem süßen Geschmack. Sein Verlangen war jetzt übermächtig geworden und die leise Stimmer der Vernunft war gänzlich verstummt.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Ihre Vernunft schien wieder zu erwachen und der Schleier wich von ihren Augen. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, stieß sie ihn grob von sich. Erschrocken prallte er an die gegenüberliegende Wand und blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Heftig atmend und mit Tränen in den Augen funkelte sie ihn zornig an.

„Ich verabscheue dich Malfoy. Fass mich nie wieder an!"

Schrie sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, bevor sie ihre Tasche aufhob und ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, eilig davonlief.

Draco blieb wie versteinert an der Wand stehen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Noch nie war ihm so etwas derartiges passiert und es machte ihn rasend vor Wut, dass sie es gewagt hatte ihn von sich zu stoßen, dass sie es war, die zur Vernunft gekommen ist und nicht er. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so demütigen, nicht nur vor ihr, auch vor sich selbst? Immer war er es gewesen, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte und der sich an Schmerz der anderen erfreute, doch diesmal war sie ihm überlegen gewesen. Sie hatte in ihm Gefühle geweckt, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte und durch die er ein Teil seiner wahren Persönlichkeit preisgegeben hatte. Er kannte sie kaum und doch spielte sein Geist verrückt, wenn er sie nur ansah.

Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er brauchte jetzt einen klaren Verstand. Innerlich fragte er sich, warum er sich so zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Er lachte leise. Nein! Es war nur sein Körper, der sie begehrte. Nichts anderes. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden, aber eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm unentwegt zu, dass es da noch etwas anderes gab. Etwas, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war wie, als ob ein dunkles Band sie miteinander verbinden würde.

„Nein Draco! Du denkst dummes Zeug. Es gibt nichts, was dich mit einem Schlammblut verbindet. Also, halt dich auch ab sofort dran!"

Befahl er zu sich und setzte sich schließlich fluchend in Bewegung Richtung Kerker. Dennoch würde sie für diese Demütigung büßen müssen. Das schwor er sich.

Luc-ia rannte so schnell sie konnte, die Treppen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Dort angekommen, begab sie sich sofort in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich schluchzend auf das Bett fallen. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was war nur passiert? Sie hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Sie hatte ihm gestattet sie anzufassen, sie zu küssen. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sie gezwungen hatte, sich ihm auszuliefern. Er war es gewesen, der sie an die Wand gedrückt hat, sie bedroht hat. Und doch sagte ihr Gewissen, dass sie es hätte verhindern können. Er hatte sie freigegeben und was hat sie gemacht? Anstatt gleich wegzurennen, gestattete sie ihm, sie so zärtlich zu berühren. Noch nie war in ihr so ein starker Wunsch aufgekommen, ihren Körper so einfach einem Jungen hinzugeben. Sie hatte ihm ihren Körper regelrecht dargeboten. Sie hatte es so gewollt und dieser Gedanke jagte ihr eine riesige Angst ein. Wie hatte er sie nur so leicht gefügig machen können? Hatte er sie verzaubert? Aber warum hätte er so etwas tun sollen? Er hasste sie und ihresgleichen. Jedesmal wenn sie ihm begegnete, sah er sie mit einem angewiderten Blick an. Oder wollte er ihr damit zeigen, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte? Dass sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war? Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er schien selber nicht ganz er selbst gewesen zu sein, so wie er sie angeschaut hatte. Ganz deutlich hatte sie sein Verlangen in seinen grauen Augen sehen können, aber was wollte er damit bezwecken? Sie konnte seine Absichten nicht durchschauen. Wer war er? Er hatte so viele Masken, aber welche zeigte sein wahres Ich? Anfangs glaubte sie, dass er nur ein arroganter Snop war, der nur sich selbst liebte und keine anderen Gefühle an sich ranließ, aber manchmal ging von ihm so eine eisige Aura aus, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, Luzifer persönlich stehe vor ihr. Er war unberechenbar und das machte ihn so gefährlich.

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihr Geist wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, nahm sie sich vor, Malfoy so gut es ging aus dem Weg zugehen. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal, dass so etwas passiert, denn sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr trauen.

Sie versuchte sich etwas abzulenken und nahm sich ein Lehrbuch zur Hand, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit legte sie es wieder weg. Ihr war nicht nach lesen zumute und es konnte sie auch nicht wirklich von dem gerade Geschehenen ablenken. Sie ging zum Schrank neben ihrem Bett, um sich etwas bequemeres anzuziehen, als sie den schmalen Koffer in der hinteren Ecke des Schrankes entdeckte. Vorsichtig nahm sie das lange in edles Holz gefasstes Gepäckstück heraus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sanft strich sie über die glatte Oberfläche und zog die geschwungenen Linien nach, die mit großer Sorgfalt in das Holz eingeschnitzt waren und ein kunstvolles Muster ergaben. In der Mitte war ein wertvolles Emblem eingeritzt, das zwei ineinander gekreuzte Schwerter zeigte. Luc-ia öffnete die goldenen Verschlüsse und klappte den Deckel nach oben. Ihr Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen, als sie die lange polierte Klinge und den reich verzierten Knauf erblickte, die in schwarzem Samt eingehüllt waren. Sie nahm das Schwert aus dem Koffer und hob es ins Licht. Die Klinge schimmerte in einem geheimnisvollen Glanz und der Knauf, golden aufleuchtend, war einem Drachen gleich geformt, dessen Schwanz sich an der Klinge hoch ringelte. Die Augen ersetzten zwei blutrote Rubine und die langen Flügel waren schwungvoll zu beiden Seiten ausgerichtet. Während Luc-ia das edle Schwert in der Hand hielt, durchströmte sie eine wohltuende Wärme und sie fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und ausgeglichen. Das Bild ihres Vaters setzte sich in ihren Kopf fest. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, während er ihr das wundervolle Erbstück überreichte. Es war ein Jahr vor dem tödlichen Unfall gewesen, der Luc-ias Leben vollkommen verändern sollte. Sie hatte in dem Sommer die französische Jugendmeisterschaft im Fechten gewonnen und ihre Eltern waren sehr stolz auf sie gewesen. Ihr Vater allerdings war besonders angetan gewesen von ihrem Sieg, da er selbst das Fechten in seiner Jugend geliebt hatte und diese Begabung an seine Tochter weitergegeben hatte. Doch als er starb, hatte sie das Schwert in den Koffer verschlossen und bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht mehr geöffnet. Seitdem waren 3 Jahre vergangen, wo sie kein einzigen Degen mehr zur Hand genommen hatte, da alles, was mit dem Fechten zu tun hatte, sie an ihren Vater erinnerte. Doch nun brauchte sie die beruhigende Wirkung, die das Schwert ausstrahlte und das ihr ein Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit gab. Eine Stille Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter, doch sie verdrängte ihre Trauer und bannte das Bild ihres Vaters aus dem Kopf.

Immer noch gebannt vom silbrigen Schimmern des Metalls im trüben Licht, strich sie vorsichtig über die scharfe Schneide und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Dunkles Blut quoll aus einer kleinen Wunde an ihrem Finger und sie leckte vorsichtig die schmerzende Wunde. Verwundert schaute sie auf das Schwert in ihrer anderen Hand. Ein kleiner Tropfen ihres Blutes rann an der metallenen Klinge hinunter und hinterließ eine rote Spur. Sie hatte vergessen, dass das Schwert so scharf war. Selbst der kleinste Druck hielt ihm nicht stand und alles Gegenständliche durchtrennte es mühelos.

Luc-ia überkam plötzlich ein starker Drang mit dem Schwert etwas zu durchschneiden. Der Gedanke war so intensiv und durchdringend, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Was war das eben für ein Gefühl? Es war so dunkel und berauschend zugleich gewesen. Die Gier nach Blut und der Wunsch menschliche Haut und Fleisch zu durchtrennen war übergroß geworden. Verzweifelt faste sie sich an den Kopf. Was passierte bloß in letzter Zeit mit ihr? Das war doch nicht normal. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerschlagen, dennoch legte sie das Schwert nicht zurück, sondern steckte es in die dazugehörende Scheide und versteckte diese unter einem großen Tuch. Danach verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum, den sie immer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste benutzten, da er so eingerichtet war, dass bei Duellen kein Schaden entstand. Leise und auf jedes Geräusch achtend lief sie durch die Gänge bis sie zum gewünschten Raum angekommen war, ein leises „Alohomora" flüsterte und im dunklen Raum verschwand.

Der Abend war in Hogwarts eingeschritten und die Schüler begaben sich zum Abendessen in die große Halle. Selma knabberte munter an einen Maiskolben und unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit ihrer Sitznachbarin. Ihr gegenüber saß Terry, die gerade mit Ryan über ein Thema aus Arithmatik diskutierte. Erst als fast alle ihr Hauptmahl beendet hatten und nun beim Dessert angelangt waren, bemerkte Selma, dass Luc-ia nicht anwesend war. Suchend blickte sie am Ravenclawtisch entlang, doch es gab keine Spur von Luc-ia. Fragend wandte sie sich zu Terry.

„Hey du Schwerverliebte, hast du Luc-ia gesehen?"

Terry drehte sich mit tötendem Blick zu Selma um, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.

„Nein, sie war gleich nach dem Unterricht verschwunden. Frag doch mal Harry Potter. Vielleicht weiß er wo sie ist."

Selma nickte frech grinsend und stand auf. Sie lief zum Gryffindortisch rüber auf Harry zu, der sich gerade mit Ginny unterhielt, dessen Blick aber immer suchend durch die Halle schweifte.

„Hi Harry! Weißt du, wo Luc-ia steckt?"

Verwundert drehte sich der Angesprochene zu ihr um und auch die anderen am Tisch wandten sich ihr neugierig zu.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. War sie denn nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum von euch?"

Fragte er mit nervöser Stimme. Selma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, deshalb dachte ich ja, sie wäre mit euch irgendwo unterwegs. Hat sie denn keiner gesehen?"

Sie wirkte ehrlich besorgt, als alle ihr Frage verneinten. Entschlossen richtete sich Harry auf und lief auf den Ausgang zu.

„Hey Harry, wo willst du hin?"

Rief ihm Ron hinterher und stürzte ihm nach.

„Ich gehe Luc-ia suchen. Und ich weiß auch schon wie ich sie finden kann."

Er wandte sich mit einem bedeutenden Blick zu Ron um, der verstehend grinste.

„Ah...du meinst die Karte?!"

Harry nickte leicht, während sie eilig zum Gryffindorhaus liefen. Als sie dort angekommen waren und das Gesuchte gefunden hatten, rannten sie eilig in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und breiteten die Karte des Rumtreibers auf einen Tisch aus. Suchend schauten sie über die Karte. Da fast alle zur Zeit in der großen Halle verweilten, war es nicht schwer Luc-ias Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Verwundert schauten sich beide an.

„Was macht sie denn im Trainingsraum?"

Fragte Ron verwirrt, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Werden wir ja gleich sehn. Los, lass uns zu ihr gehen!"

Als sie sich gerade auf den Weg machen wollten, kamen ihnen Hermine und Ginny entgegen.

„Und habt ihr sie gefunden?"

Fragte Hermine schwer atmend.

„Ja, sie ist im Trainingsraum für Zauberduelle. Kommt mit!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, folgte aber den anderen, die bereits vorgerannt waren.

Beim Trainingsraum angekommen, öffnete Harry leise die Tür. Helles Licht drang aus der Tür und sie konnten ein leises Keuchen hören. Harry öffnete die Tür noch einen Spalt breiter und sie erkannten Luc-ias Gestalt, die in einen seltsam tranceartigen Tanz verfallen war und sich so schnell bewegte, dass die Vier erst nicht das Schwert bemerkten, dass sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Elegant und präzise schwang sie es durch die Luft. Es gab ein leises Summen von sich, während es die Luft durchschnitt.

Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als er ihren bezaubernden Tanz beobachtete und ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen ihn hypnotisierte. In diesem Moment glich sie mehr einer Elfe, die ihren magischen Tanz aufführte, um die Natur in prächtigen Farben erblühen zu lassen und doch wusste er, dass hinter dieser schönen Fassade eine tödliche Präzision steckte. Harry schauderte es. Manchmal strahlte sie solch eine gefährliche Aura aus, dass sie ihm schon fast unheimlich war und er fragte sich ehrlich, ob sie wirklich so offenherzig und freundlich ist, wie sie vorgibt.

Ein leichtes Pulsieren begann sich auf seiner Stirn auszubreiten und Harry fasste sich erschrocken an seine blitzförmige Narbe. Die Haut darunter glühte und ein leichter Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er musste halluzinieren. Seine Narbe durfte gar nicht schmerzen. Voldemort war doch meilenweit entfernt und doch reagierte sie plötzlich auf etwas.

Ginny, die sein Zusammenzucken bemerkt hat, schaute besorgt zu ihm.

„Was ist los Harry? Du siehst so blass aus."

Flüsterte sie, doch er winkte ab.

„Schon ok, Ginny. Es ist nichts."

„Seid still!"

Hermine sah die beiden warnend an, doch durch ihre plötzliche Bewegung, kam Ron, der sich über sie rüber gebeugt hatte, ins straucheln und stieß sie versehentlich nach vorn. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei krallte sie sich verzweifelt an die Türklinke und fiel wortwörtlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Ron folgte ihrem Beispiel und landete unsanft auf seiner Freundin.

Luc-ia stoppte in ihrem Tanz und blickte erschrocken hinüber.

„Ron? Mine? Aber...aber was macht ihr denn hier?"

Keiner der Angesprochenen gab einen Laut von sich, sondern starrten nur beschämt nach unten. Ginny war die erste, die sich wieder fing und begann schallend zulachen. Auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das Pärchen auf dem Boden sah, dass den Anschein erweckte, als hätte man sie gerade bei intimer Zweisamkeit erwischt. Ron sah seine Schwester beleidigt an.

„Was gibs da so zu lachen Ginny?"

Mit rot glühenden Wangen erhob er sich von Hermine und half ihr auf.

„Ach nix Bruderherz, mir ist nur gerad wieder aufgefallen, was für ein hübsches Paar ihr doch seit."

Prustete sie und Ron keifte sie säuerlich an, doch Luc-ia räusperte sich leicht, so dass sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten.

„Äh, was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

Wollte sie wissen und Hermine seufzte.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht zum Abendessen erschienen bist. Also sind wir dich suchen gegangen."

Luc-ia stöhnte auf.

„Was? So spät ist es schon? Oje, ich muss wohl total die Zeit vergessen haben."

Sie ging zum anderen Ende des Raums und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide zurück. Neugierig beobachteten die anderen sie.

„Sag mal Luc-ia, was hast du denn da eigentlich für ein Schwert?"

Fragte Ron sie interessiert. Sie lächelte sanft.

„Das ist ein Erbstück von meinem Vater. Er hat es mir ein Jahr bevor er starb gegeben."

Wehmütig betrachtete sie die reich verzierte Scheide.

„Du kannst ziemlich gut mit diesem Schwert umgehen."

Bemerkte Hermine steif. Luc-ia nickte grinsend.

„Oui. Mit 7 Jahren kam ich auf eine Privatschule und dort war es Pflicht Fechten zu lernen. Mir gefiel der Sport und ich war so gut, dass ich an Turnieren für meine Schule teilnahm. Bald gehörte ich zu den besten des Landes und mein Vater war sehr stolz auf mich gewesen. Doch als er starb, war es für mich unmöglich gewesen weiter zu fechten, da es mich zu sehr an ihn erinnert hatte und bis heute habe ich kein einziges Mal mehr einen Degen in die Hand genommen, geschweige denn dieses Schwert."

Sagte sie mit traurigem Blick. Alle schauten sie mitleidig an.

„Ähm...könnte ich das Schwert nochmal sehn?"

Fragte Ron zaghaft. Hermine sah ihn daraufhin empört an.

„Ron! Du bist so was von unsensibel."

Sagte sie, doch Luc-ia winkte lächelnd ab.

„Keine Sorge Mine! Das macht nichts."

Sie wandte sich zu Ron.

„Klar kannst du es nochmal sehn."

Langsam zog sie das wertvolle Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es ins Licht. Staunend beobachteten alle das Lichtspiel der metallenen Klinge.

„Wow, das sieht echt toll aus."

Die anderen stimmten Ron zu und Ginny wandte sich zu Luc-ia.

„Dieses Schwert scheint sehr kostbar zu sein. Wieso hat dein Vater es dir schon so früh anvertraut?"

„Nun ja, das Schwert wurde schon über viele Generationen von meinem Vaters Seite aus weitergegeben und man bekam es immer dann überreicht, wenn dessen Fechtkunst vollends ausgereift war. Womöglich glaubte mein Vater, dass ich schon bereit wäre, es zu besitzen, obwohl ich noch so jung war. Und außerdem ist es nur ein Erbstück, denn benutzen kann ich es ja, außer zum üben, eh kaum."

Seufzend steckte sie das Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide.

„Tja, das wars. Es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt zurück zu meinem Haus. Sonst startet Selma noch eine riesige Suchaktion, n'est pas?!"

Grinsend trat sie mit den anderen in den langen Korridor und verschloss die Tür wieder. Während die Fünf durch die Gänge liefen, unterhielten sie sich munter, bis auf Harry. Dieser hatte seit Mine und Ron durch die Tür gefallen sind, kein Wort mehr mit Luc-ia gewechselt. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du wirkst irgendwie so abwesend heute. Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?"

Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und lächelte sie freundlich an, doch da war etwas in seinem Augen, dass sie irritierte. War es etwa Mistrauen, was sie dort las? Oder gar Kränkung. Ein grausiger Gedanke machte sich in ihr breit und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Ahnung grundlos war. Aber wenn er sie und Malfoy vorhin tatsächlich gesehen hatte, wie sollte sie es ihm dann erklären? Sie kam sich auf merkwürdige Art schuldig vor, obwohl sie Harry oder den anderen zu nichts verpflichtet war und dennoch hatte sie das starke Gefühl, Verrat an ihren Freunden begangen zu haben. Bevor sie allerdings den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, erklang plötzlich Rons Stimme neben ihr.

„Hey Luc, mir fällt gerad ein, dass du ja eigentlich Fleur Delacour kennen müsstest, als du noch in Beauxbotons warst, oder?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja leider. Aber wieso interessiert dich das so?"

„Jaa....das frag ich mich auch."

Hermine sah ihn scharf an und sein Gesicht färbte sich leicht rot.

„Ähm...keine Ahnung, D-a-s ist mir nur gerad so eingefallen, ohne wirklichen Grund, ehrlich?"

Ron nicht beachtend wandte sich Ginny interessiert an Luc-ia.

„Wieso sagtest du „leider"?"

„Weil sie ein arrogantes Flittchen ist."

Luc-ia spie die Worte nur so aus und alle starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Du musst sie ja sehr hassen, oder?"

Luc-ia nickte stumm.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie sie sich hier verhalten hat- also damals beim trimagischen Turnier- aber in Beauxbatons war sie nicht nur die Schöne, sondern auch noch ein durchtriebenes Biest dazu. Normalerweise interessieren mich solche Menschen ja nicht, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hat sie mich zu ihrer persönlichen Feindin auserwählt und hat alles versucht um mich zu erniedrigen."

„Was waren denn das für Gründe?"

Fragte sie Ginny zaghaft, doch Luc-ia zuckte nur abfällig mit den Schultern und schaute finster drein.

„Dumme, kindische und absolut unrelevante Gründe."

Sie atmete hörbar ein.

„Fleur war das schönste und beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. Zumindest bis ich kam. Es begann eigentlich erst, als ich in der 3.Klasse war und kurz bevor der jährliche Weihnachtsball stattfand. Ein Junge aus der 7.Klasse fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen könnte, obwohl ich damals erst 13 Jahre war, doch er bestand so sehr darauf, dass ich schließlich nachgab. Leider war mir aber zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, dass er zu den beliebtesten Jungen der Schule zählte und noch dazu der einzige, der es gewagt hatte, die schöne Fleur abzuweisen, denn auch sie hatte ein Auge auf ihn geworfen gehabt. Tja und als ich dann mit ihm auf dem Ball erschienen war, gehörte plötzlich zu den bekanntesten Mädchen in der Schule. Oh glaubt mir, Fleurs Gesicht werde ich wohl nie vergessen, als sie mich erblickte, ein kleines 13 jähriges Mädchen, dass zu aller Demütigung auch noch ihren Auserwählten als Begleitung hatte. Er hatte mich ihr vorgezogen und das hat sie wohl nie verkraftet. Seitdem war ich ihre verhasste Konkurrentin. Sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Doch erst, als mein Vater gestorben ist, konnten sie mich wirklich treffen, denn ich wurde sehr empfindlich und meine schulischen Leistungen gingen ins Bodenlose. Das gab ihr genug Nährboden, um sich an mir zu „rächen"."

Sie erreichten die Gabelung, wo sich die Fünf trennen mussten und Luc-ia drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um.

„Tja, das wars."

„Du hast es wohl nicht immer einfach gehabt was?"

bemerkte Ron und lächelte tröstlich. Dankend lächelte sie zurück.

„Nein, aber ich bin trotzdem froh und glücklich über mein Leben. Es geht mir gut und ich hab viele Freunde. Was will man mehr?"

* * *

Sooo meine lieben, dat war et hihi 

Oh man, ihr wisst ja nicht wie anstrengend dieses chap gewesen war, vorallem die szene zwischen draco und luc-ia hat mir zugesetzt, denn erstmal wusst ich nich so recht, ob es nich vielleicht etwas zu früh wäre, dass die beiden so intim werden, obwohl es ja eigentlich eher ungewollt war und zweitens fiel mir es sehr schwer die szene überhaupt zu schreiben, weil ja auch sehr oft die Gedanken der beiden gezeigt werden und ich wollte versuchen dracos charakter (so wie ich ihn mir auch zum teil selber vorstelle) so real wie möglich wiederzugeben....naja ich hoffe es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen, aber es is wieso immer ein unterschied, wenn man eine fremde story liest, als die eigene. Ich denk mir dann immer „kann das, was ich da schreibe für eine story reichen?"denn ich hab immer das gefühl, an meinen storys fehlt irgendwas oder ist falsch.....also falls euch irgendwas auffällt, sagt mir das büdde, denn es is viel schwerer die eigene story zu lesen als wenns andere machen...

So dann noch zum schwert; also allgemein das mit dem Fechten is mir so zufällig mal in den kopf gekommen und irgendwie passte es gut zu luc-ia weil sie adlig is und ich wollte ein besonderes talent für sie haben...tja und dadurch is mir die sache mit dem schwert eingefallen (also eigentlich auch wieder eine sache, die mir nebenbei mal eingefalln is und die ich jetz nun irgendwie versuche zu integrieren seufz), aber ich denke, daraus lässt sich noch was zusammenbasteln; naja mir wird schon was einfalln, wie ich das schwert sinnvoll mit einbauen kann zwinka

Ok schlusswort (sonst wirds zu lang): tja leida kam diesmal kein zabini vor aber ich denk mal das nächstere chap wird wieder etwas lockerer und heiterer, nicht so düster wie das hier....

Also dann auf eine kurze wartezeit ne?! Bye, bye eure LunarCaustic


End file.
